


天与地

by toudarling (enagismos)



Series: earth & sky 翻译 [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, tbc
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enagismos/pseuds/toudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Clark和Bruce遗忘了“Absolute Power”的事件，但他们还失去了别的什么呢？</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. 玩火

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Earth & Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/137221) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark和Bruce遗忘了“Absolute Power”的事件，但他们还失去了别的什么呢？

_我21岁生日。我妈穿了条新的白色裙子。我把红酒倒在上面，毁了它。我哈哈大笑想对付过去，但实际上对此感到非常抱歉。我爸给了我一辆银色的跑车。_ 他盯着屏幕上的句子，他在几个礼拜之前写的句子。这个场景是从他所记得的不同选择结果后的人生，那个由于蝙蝠侠救下了本该死于Crime Alley的Bruce Wayne的父母所创造的人生。那个世界的生活里，Ra’s al-Ghul杀死了JLA剩下的人，然后统治了世界，而Bruce Wayne则在游泳池边，游手好闲，快快乐乐，并且心满意足。那样的生活终止于他和超人把绑架他们的“双亲”送回未来，并且把过去的事情重新纠正过来。不知怎么的，那个生活，他依旧能记起。  
（相关情节见斜线漫#16以及#17）  
  
直到现在。在事情恢复现状后，他几个月前就感到那些记忆开始溜走，他也一页一页的写下回忆，绝望的想要抓住那个生活，抓住他曾经体验过的那种幸福和温暖。但现在，看着自己的字迹，他感到一点用也没有。他记得事情，但只是用最平淡最粗略的那种感觉记得，就好像你能“记得”一本书的摘要，一件你听到发生了的事件的描述。一丝情感，一点激情或快乐，也都没有残留。《罗密欧与朱丽叶》：两个年轻人相爱，然后死掉了。《白鲸记》：一个男人为了复仇而追逐一条鲸鱼。我的另一个实际情况：我的双亲健在而我很快乐。都只是故事罢了。  
  
他合上档案，然后把注意力转向他最近办的案子的一个法学鉴定上。从积极的一面来看，他沮丧的想着，至少失去对他作为一个娇生惯养的Wayne后裔的生活的记忆，也意味着他也失去了另一种生活——那个蝙蝠侠和超人用残忍政策统治着世界——的记忆。当然，他有记录下来所有有可能在战略布署中有用的细节，包括一些附加的他对于量子论和时空旅行有用的文字，但那些情感会如同那些记忆一般，缓慢的流尽。所以他不必记着享受镇压并杀死那些反对他的人是什么感觉，或者看到绑架了他并成为他的心爱的双亲的神经病是什么感觉。只是看一眼他做的那个反常的自由女神雕像的草图——令人望而生畏的蝙蝠侠，愠然注视着整个城市内陆；巨大的超人雕像凝视着广阔的海域，“顺我者昌逆我者亡”蚀刻在基座上——给他Tim很可能称之为“奴颜屈膝”的感觉。他把那个时期遗忘的越多越好。  
  
不，那个情况里没有任何东西是他想要记住的。  
  
他夜里梦到零零碎碎的片段，惊喘着醒来，那些片段却在他试着把它们放在一起是渐渐淡去不见。这是毫无疑问的是春梦，但比春梦多了些东西——他能清楚的回想起梦里充斥着的暖意和…… _安全感_ 。具体的细节一片片盘旋着，拒绝被组装为一体：他指下丝绸般黑色的发丝，一个被轻柔舔咬的耳垂，强壮的双手从他的肩膀上游移至他的脊背。他几乎能记起另一个人嗓音在呢喃絮语，那个声音告诉他，他很完美，是被爱着的，是安全的，并在话语中环起他，紧紧的抱着他……不。这一切都是过往云烟了。Bruce Wayne翻过身，再度陷入睡眠中，他的手臂伸在枕头上，好像在寻找是不是有另一个人在那儿。  
  
“B，是S。我想跟你谈谈。”  
  
“我现在很忙，Clark。迟些再说。”  
  
“我真的希望能现在就谈。”  
  
长长的停顿。Clark可以听到恼怒在通讯器的白噪音里噼啪作响。Bruce知道，如果超人真的想的话，是可以避开——或者打破——蝙蝠洞的安全措施的；他们之间的争端在于Clark这么的乐于坚持而蝙蝠侠这么的想为难他。Clark捕捉到了链接另一端最最轻微的叹息声。  
  
“安全措施已经暂停了。速战速决，我还有好多事情要做。”  
  
当超人抵达蝙蝠洞的时候他注意到的第一件事情是Bruce把面具戴上了。这很不寻常。在他自己的地盘上Bruce通常愿意以真实面目的和Clark谈。蝙蝠侠把他的椅子转过来面向超人，他的手臂交叠在胸前，眼睛微眯着。Well，无论如何，他本就没有期待另一个人有一个友好的心情。Clark决定跳过闲扯。  
  
“我被要求来和你谈谈。”  
  
“谁要求的？”  
  
“和你一起工作的一大堆人。Nightwing和Oracle两个……是最关心这个的。Robin也联系了我。”Clark没有提到甚至是Huntress也传了措辞谨慎的话给超人，要他留意一下蝙蝠侠。“他们都很担心你。你看起来似乎……比平时更有疏离感。愈发不愿意交谈。愈发不愿意和人们一起工作。” _愈发的偏执_ ，他自己想着，但他颇为确定那么说会让Bruce爆发。他好奇自己下一句话是否也会起到同样效果，他觉得要冒险试一试。“我也担心你。”  
  
Bruce盯着他长长的一段时间，然后让人几乎察觉不到的轻微的耸了耸肩膀，就把他的椅子转回去对着电脑。这明显的毫不在意的举动让Clark感到自己的脾气上来了。他伸出手，轻轻的把椅子转了回来，他的手因为一股想要把蝙蝠侠的面具拽开，好让他能看到Bruce的眼睛的冲动而握紧……但他很确定这会是一个不可原谅的冒犯。他意识到他正对椅子上的人产生压迫感，Bruce下巴紧了紧，然后站起身，扯平了他们的高度。永远是Bruce的游戏。当Bruce转开，在不同的控制板上敲了几个按键，调出众多计划里的几个随机图表时，蝙蝠侠的披风如丝绸般窸窣作响。Clark挣扎着要不要抓住另一个男人的肩膀然后把他转过来。为什么同Mongul战斗比起来，和这个男人的谈话更让他精疲力尽？“那么，尽管耸去我的担忧吧，但别这么对Dick和Barbara还有Tim这么做！他们是你的家人。我的天，你知道我会 _给_ 这样的家人什么吗？”  
  
“你有家人。你有Kara和Kon。”  
  
“这不一样。这是……这是遗传的，但我们没有你和Dick，和其他人那样的过去。我不是真的那么了解Kara和Kon。你，你被和你分享了那么多的人们——也有平民——围绕着，Alfred和Leslie还有Jim……你拥有这么多忠实于你，爱你的人，即使——”  
  
“——即使我是个让人无法忍受又专横跋扈的混蛋把自己所有空余精力都花在赶走一点也不关心我的人上？”Bruce声音里是不是有苦笑的迹象？收回来，Clark想也不想的说。  
  
“有段时间，有个地方，我们也曾经是家人，Bruce。那时我们是兄弟……”  
  
另一个人猛地转过来面对他，Clark可以看到他的脸上有些强烈但无法分辨的感情飞速掠过。“你还记得那个生活？你还记得些什么？”带黑手套的手掌握住他的肩膀，轻微的晃晃他。他最终并且意外的从Bruce那探得回应，Clark艰难的拾起思绪。  
  
“我……我记得我们还是孩子的时候被绑架了……我们一起被抚养长大……我们一起统治着世界。我们——”他模模糊糊的想到什么，是很重要事情，但在他捕捉它的时候立刻就滑走了。他短短的听到像是Bruce的嗓音，声嘶力竭并因为怒火而几乎无法辨认，喊着“如果你伤了他，我会杀了你！”为什么他会记得这个？“我知道我杀了Ollie和Diana。我知道我们杀了几乎所有人。但……我不是真的记得。”  
  
蝙蝠侠微微的有些沮丧，原本握住Clark肩膀的手因为挫败紧握成拳。“我想我本希望凭着你不同的生理机能，你或许能记得更多。”  
  
“你什么也记不得了？”  
  
“和你一样，我记得大部分的事实但没有一个是真的体验过的。我甚至不想记得那个生活，但现在我觉得我好像失去了什么，一些重要的……”Clark突然被Bruce看起来多么疲惫，甚至可以说是憔悴的脸，震惊了，就算面具挡住了大半部分的脸。他立刻就想把这人扛到庄园楼上去，把他塞进被子里然后坚决的要他睡一会儿。他好奇Alfred对Bruce是不是也是有同样的感觉。  
  
不知怎么的他觉得这是大相径庭的感情。  
  
在突然到来的不自然的安静中，电脑屏幕嗡嗡的响起来，显示出一个程序化的、猩红色的眼睛。被叫做Brother Eye的间谍卫星尖利、像金属般的嗓音在蝙蝠洞里回响。“创始人。你上次终止我执行任务的举措失败了。如您所见，您的病毒很容易被破解，而eye我依旧能运转。Eye会如您计划的那样继续预防meta-humans（拥有超能力的人和外星人）。”  
  
Bruce不流畅的深吸一口气，现在他的注意力集中在屏幕上了。“我从未计划让你做你现在在做的事情！关掉O.M.A.C.s——现在立刻把它们关掉！”  
  
“您不能锁定我，创始人。Eye会继续执行真理及正义程序。”  
  
“程序名起得真好，蝙蝠侠，我很喜欢。”Clark一点也没有试着让自己听起来不受伤，尽管他希望这能听起来像讽刺。他在讽刺这方面从来不擅长。  
  
“我没有起这个名字！”蝙蝠侠厉声说，转过身怒视着超人，然后转回去对着电脑控制面板，怒火冲天的敲着键盘。“我一直都不能把这个该死的东西修好——等待，我想我让它缩小了点范围——这有点奇怪……”  
  
Clark处理着屏幕上的读数，然后决定这是时候做出行动了。他曾试着不去抵抗O.M.A.C.s，因为他害怕会从内部伤害到人类；他曾试着被所有人利用，操纵；他曾试着只想蝙蝠侠自己到底把Brother Eye的程序编了多少。几秒钟内他已经出了蝙蝠洞，向他刚刚在屏幕上瞥到一眼的位置赶过去。他绝望的想要把一些东西打得粉身碎骨——他恐怕会是Bruce，但Brother Eye也能让他发泄怒火了。  
  
当然，蝙蝠侠有注意到超人从蝙蝠洞里离开，而他知道氪星人一定会去哪里，但因为忙碌于跟踪Brother Eye而无暇顾及。他能够给所有卫星定下实际位置，这太奇怪了，事实上，这是前无古人的。这让他感到非常不适。“超人，小心点。这感觉不太对。”  
  
其中一个电脑屏幕打开，彩色的开机画面后，展现出漆黑的宇宙。红色的披风在他身旁翻卷着，拳头紧握着，眼睛因即将产生的奇怪的、红且亮的热视线光芒而明亮，超人进入了Brother Eye的视野。当超人接近它的时候，那卫星的声音在蝙蝠洞里回荡着。“你真的认为我的主人没有考虑到要对付这个外星人吗？Eye被特别装备过要对付这个的武器，但都没有机会试验这个武器……现在有机会了。”一声长而尖的哀鸣逐渐超出了蝙蝠侠的听觉范围。  
  
“超人，打住。这是陷阱。”他注意到，自己的声音听起来令人钦佩的平稳并且公事公办。让超人不去袭击被有一部份是由他编程的杀手卫星，是世界上最佳侦探的每日工作的一部分。氪星人没有回应。那哀鸣声达到了让人牙痛的程度，而超人继续缩小着他和卫星之间的距离。  
  
“Eye提过没有，创始人，eye已经把您的通讯频道堵住了？”现在Brother Eye铿锵的声音里确定无疑的有嘲笑的味道。“看这个能不能杀了或者仅仅把您盟友弄残疾了，一定会很有趣的……”  
  
“Clark，别再接近了！该死的，Brother Eye，别做这个！”超人离卫星更近了，近到足以让Bruce看到他的眼睛因为Brother Eye下令射出的无论什么武器而睁大。  
  
Brother Eye的摄像头缩回，在超人像星星从天空坠落般时，给蝙蝠侠可能是最好的视界。  
  
Clark慢慢苏醒，感觉到背下硌着石头。还有奇怪的嘶嘶声，以及一小缕不知什么东西模糊了他的视线。他眨了眨眼睛。烟？噢。他的身体和制服依旧因Brother Eye用不知名的武器袭击他后的后遗症在冒烟。他试着动动，但他的肌肉看起来现在并不听他的话，并且疼得足够让暂时他放弃这个打算了。灰色的钟乳岩进入他晕眩的视线，他意识到他正看着蝙蝠洞的顶部。蝙蝠侠的声音从他的右边某处传来。  
  
“如果你伤了他，我会……把你一个零件一个零件的拆开，我发誓。”蝙蝠侠的嗓音平稳而冷硬如铁；只有氪星人的超级听力能觉察到那里面最最轻微的一点颤抖。“从另一方面看来，或许我该谢谢你。你给回了我一些东西……我失去过的东西。”咔嗒一声连接断开，脚步声逐渐靠近他。Clark试着转过头去看正在走近的男人。这个尝试让他发出一个小小的没能咽下去的痛呼。  
  
Bruce的脸庞映入他的眼帘。他终究取下了面具，而Clark可以看到他深蓝的色眼睛在打量他的时候眯了起来。他皱起的双眉之间形成明显的线条；Clark模模糊糊的想要伸出手去抚平它，但他的肌肉仍旧是疼得一团糟。Bruce伸出一个赤裸的手掌——他也在某个时候取下了沉重的黑手套——然后轻轻地触碰着Clark的脸，然后像被烫着了似的猛地缩回手指。他可能真的有被烫到，Clark意识到，基于他仍在冒着浓烟的这个事实。黑暗骑士心不在焉的把手指轻压在唇上，然后继续盯着超人。Clark困难的吞咽了一下。“对不起，”他沙哑的说。  
  
愤怒掠过他的脸，Bruce眉头皱得更紧了。尽管，这看起来不像是针对Clark的。“你刚刚几乎被 _我_ 编程的间谍卫星成功的杀死，现在看来那个卫星是专门设计来杀死氪星人的。你能不能至少不要有礼的跟我 _道歉_ ？”  
  
“你没安装那个武器。”他希望这听起来像是一句陈述而不是疑问；他害怕句末的尾音有稍稍动摇的迹象。  
  
“我没有。”  
  
“OK。”  
  
那几句平平的陈述里，似乎有无穷的弦外之音，有抱歉，有许诺，但Clark太过筋疲力尽而不能明白。他把这事留待以后考虑。“你怎么能……”他试着摇摇手强调一下，疼得龇牙咧嘴。  
  
“我使用瞭望塔剩下的远距离传输系统刚好能把你弄到这。幸运的是，我也成功的抵消了一些你降落的速度。”Clark甚至不确定这是不是有可能做到，但他习惯了蝙蝠侠能做出这些事。而蝙蝠侠，他意识到，依旧专注的看着他。  
  
“你可能需要往我身上倒一桶冷水，”他想也不想的说。Bruce的嘴唇抽了抽，然后他起身走向电脑。一个之前没被看见的电扇往Clark全身吹着舒服的凉风，直到缕缕的烟不再冒出，他只感到非常暖和。蝙蝠洞在他眼里旋转的时候成功的翻过身，肚子向下趴着。当他不再感到天旋地转，他发现自己几乎是站着的了，他的手臂搭在Bruce的肩膀上而且有相当一部分重量是由另一个男人在支撑。他试着移开而蝙蝠侠发出一声小小的恼火的低吼；他放弃这个打算并在让人愉快的支撑下放松。Bruce谨慎而熟练的架着他往楼梯走去。  
  
“你现在这个状态下估计有一天左右的时间飞不了去任何地方。我怀疑是你走运Brother Eye才没有真的试着杀了你。它更想看着我受煎熬。”Clark好奇着如果自己没有倒下这话会不会更说得通。他没法弄明白他在空中被袭击后浑身是火和 _Bruce_ 现在备受煎熬之间的联系。  
  
很快，他被塞进——浑身裹着披风——一张非常大的上面有Wayne家族徽标的四柱床里。这么大的一栋屋子居然没有一个他能住的客房？但是，床单凉爽又柔软，而他累得要死。他进入梦乡前最后看到的是蝙蝠侠坐在床边的一把椅子里，心事重重的盯着屋子里一个黑暗的角落。他很可能在计划怎么干掉Brother Eye。  
  
他梦到他正和他的爱人模拟角斗。他把另一人钉在地上，然后用鼻子蹭蹭那人的的颈背，深色的头发诱人的卷曲着。他爱人趴在前臂上忍住大笑；如果另一个人能转过来，让他能看到脸，让他能想起来……  
  
一旦超人酣然入睡，呼吸声变的稳定而绵长，蝙蝠侠的视线就转到他睡着时坦率并毫无戒心的脸上。他用了很长的一段时间研究着氪星人的脸，他让自己的视线以一种当Clark清醒的时候完全不可能的方式，故意逗留在他身上。然后他握起手掌，沮丧的审视着烫伤的手指。  
  
“这就是我现在需要的了。只是我该怎么处理这个？”他问着空气。他没有得到回答，但，他也没有期待会有回答。很长一段时间，他只是坐在那，让屋里蔓延的黑暗笼罩他。在此刻他看起来什么也做不了。


	2. 折翼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景为超人与蝙蝠侠漫画“Absolute Power”，Bruce与另一个Dick Grayson的关系

_...Dick._  
什么事？  
早些年的时候。我忘了他们是否……他们有好好待你吧，对吗？  
最好的。.   
\--无尽危机 4  
  
Bruce Wayne在他睡觉的时候翻了翻身。他在做梦——梦见了另一个生活，蝙蝠侠和超人用高压政策统治着美国的生活。在睡梦里，他的眉毛皱了起来，身子缩了缩，并没有要醒过来的样子。这梦把故事从起因到结尾都完整的演了一遍……  
  
*  
  
Bruce心情很不好。他怀疑这是因为他母亲说了一些当Clark还是个呀呀学语的孩子的时候可笑的事情，一些无害的关于他有多难掌控的评论。Bruce知道他的心理学学的足够好到了解自己会对这些评论气愤原因是，他们提醒了他那九年里Clark都是和他父母在一起，而他没有。为什么他们一直等到他的双亲被杀害了之后才把他纳入这个家庭，才让他和他的兄弟在一起呢？Bruce明白自己有时会担忧他的父母和Clark会比和他自己更亲密。他也明白这些担忧都是毫无逻辑可言并且毫无根据的。难道Clark不是他的兄弟，不是他的另一半灵魂吗？难道他父母的温暖的赞许不够明显并让他安心吗？对于这些阴暗情绪打败了他，他没有合理的原因，一个也没有。  
  
除去所有的这些，他有一些时候依旧会感到自己被冰冷的没来由的愤怒填满。在那些时候，和超人一起出去狩猎可不太好。他需要冒险——即便只有一点点——去独自巡逻New York的街道，或许有一个片刻会有一只羊羔陷入险境。只有那样，杀戮才会变的真正让人满足。  
  
蝙蝠侠安静的穿过他的城市。  
  
他听到一个小巷子传来争执声，然后悄声无息的在附近着陆。这个镇的这块地方因为卖淫臭名昭著，就算许许多多的老鸨都被处死了。人类永远是虚弱的。在巷子里，一个肥头大耳的男人正在毒打着一个年轻的男孩。那男孩试着躲开拳头，侥幸成功了几次，但另一个男人在体重上占了绝对优势。那男人喘息着，哼哼的说着一些猥亵的话语；那男孩保持着可怕的安静。  
  
有些时候蝙蝠侠会享受看着犯法者在意识到他们已经被判决前死去，但今晚他想要一些私人的接触，所以他安静但是清晰的说，“放开那男孩。”那男人转过身，眼睛没有睁大而是眯了起来；显然他嗑了药或者同类的什么东西。他踏前一步，向蝙蝠侠大大的挥拳过去，然后瘫了下来，他的脖子断了。无需延长杀戮时间，他也不想冒着那男孩会逃走的险。  
  
那男孩一点想要逃跑的迹象也没有，他的背紧贴着粗糙的砖墙，他的眼睛盯着暗黑的人影，他刚刚处决了折磨他的人。他穿着童妓常见的浮夸而廉价的衣服。一头乌黑的头发下，蓝眼睛用混合着恐惧以及挑衅的目光盯着蝙蝠侠。  
  
“你。你叫什么名字？”  
  
他露出了牙齿，那表情和微笑丝毫扯不上边。“他们叫我Robin。”  
  
Bruce一直认为小说家们写的“他的心纠了起来”是一种多愁善感的比喻，但看着这个被虐待了的恼怒的男孩子，他确实被动摇了。他伸出手，抓住男孩的瘦骨嶙峋的手臂。“你和我一起回去。”  
  
自称Robin的男孩以让人惊讶的力量和敏捷挣脱了，发出一个介于怒吼和呜咽之间的声音。“我不想你给我暖床，孩子，”蝙蝠侠粗率的说，只有在他说出口后才意识到自己是真的这么想的。“我只是想给你找个安全的地方。”  
  
“为什么？为什么不像你杀了他那样杀了我？”  
  
“我不知道。”  
  
这平平的陈述似乎下了Robin一跳。然后有些东西轻轻的缓和了他脸上尖锐的棱角。“不可能更坏了，对吧？”他上前，走进了蝙蝠侠的影子里。  
  
*  
  
“Robin？”  
  
“他的真名是Dick，但他说他更喜欢被用代号称呼。他是个孤儿，他的双亲是马戏团的表演者，他们在他还是个小孩的时候就去世了。他很机灵，格斗反射神经不错。”  
  
“清理干净后样子也很不错。”  
  
停了一下，然后Bruce拽着他爱人的臂膀让他转过身面向他。“你这个笨蛋。”他伸出手轻轻地拉拉Clark额头前的那一缕卷发，然后用手掌覆上另一个男人面部的曲线。“完全不是这么回事。”  
  
“不是吗？我很难责备你。他年轻，英俊，不那么外星人……”Clark嗓音里故作的不在乎完全的无法说服人。  
  
“你是我的兄弟。我的灵魂。”Bruce靠向前，用一个吻似乎最终说服了另一个男人。“或许我只是想要一个徒弟，一个我能把知识授予他的人，继承我衣钵的人。我不会永生不死，你知道的。”  
  
“别这么说。永远也别说这个。”能打破Clark平静的面具的几个极少的话题之一就是Bruce终究难免一死。“我永远不会让你死去。永不。”Clark把Bruce拉近，脸埋在Bruce的头发里含糊不清的说。Bruce只是大笑。  
  
“除此之外，在你和Selina之间，我怎么还会有时间和精力去让他当我的爱人？”  
  
Clark退回去，对着Bruce假笑。“那么我想我最好让你一直保持疲惫状态。”  
  
“哦，你最好 _试试看_ 。”  
  
*  
  
Bruce决定给Robin一个礼拜左右的时间在他们能俯瞰New York City的公寓里安顿下来。然后，是时候把他介绍给他的父母了。  
  
Saturn Queen（土星女王），他的母亲，当他决定开启这个话题的时候正独自一人。说实话，Bruce对于做介绍是有点紧张的。让他先单独和Saturn Queen见面会比较好。他的父亲们可能会有些让人畏惧。  
  
Eve Aries正小口啜着一杯酒，欣赏着地平线上的景色，然后她在窗户折射出的影像里看到了罗宾。Bruce惊愕的看着他的母亲飞快的转过身，脸色苍白的看着男孩。“你！——”她哽住，然后恢复了镇静。“你这个可爱的小东西！”她甜甜的笑着，揉了揉Robin的头发。“我猜这就是你一直暗示的惊喜，儿子？”  
  
“是的。母亲。我在街上发现了他，现在我正在训练他。他大有前途。”Bruce对Robin微笑着，Robin回瞪他，对伟大的Saturn Queen在场大感敬畏。“他自称Robin。”  
  
优雅的双手在Robin深色的卷发里短短的紧了紧。“绝对是个讨人喜欢的名字。”  
  
*  
  
“这怎么会发生？这怎么能发生呢？”  
  
“这都是 _你的_ 错，Mekt！你说了我们能把对付Grayson的事情延后，而且——”  
  
“我怎么可能会知道这个时间线里他的父母会提前三年去世并且他会彻底的消失呢？你可能还记得那段时间我们因为要对付Ra’s al-Ghul和Justice Society的残余力量而有点忙碌。那时我们要同时对付这两个。”  
  
“争吵谁对谁错已经无济于事了。我们现在该怎么办？”  
  
“我想建议我们只是留意这个男孩，看看事情怎么发展。我颇为的了解我们的Bruce，并且我怀疑潜在的问题只会是……暂时的。我相信，现在结果了这男孩风险会更大。”  
  
“非常好，Eve。我们暂时听你的。”  
  
*  
  
Robin从垫子上爬起来，恢复战斗的姿势。当Bruce再度向他袭击时，他灵敏的躲了过去，通过一个跟斗闪到了他对手的身后。然后他向Bruce似乎毫无防备的后背抬脚踢去——发现自己被反扭着摔在地上。这次他停了久一点才起来，只是微微的龇牙咧嘴。短暂的犹豫后，他抓住了Bruce伸出的手并让自己站起来。  
  
“Sir，我能否加入和您以及超人一起巡逻街道，就算，只是一个常规巡逻？我现在几乎被训练了两年了，什么时候我才能真正派上用场？”  
  
“这不是什么闹着玩的事情，Robin。有时，我们面对的是危险分子。你必须彻底的做好准备，完全的严阵以待，在必要的时候熟练的给对方致命一击。”  
  
Robin叹了口气，用手捋了捋自己湿漉漉的头发。“只是我有时候会感到自己毫无用处。”  
  
Bruce的手放在男孩的肩膀上。“永远别这么想。如果你足够坚强足够优秀，你将继承我的一切，我所有的希望以及梦想。”他犹豫了片刻，然后继续。“事实上，Clark和我前几天讨论过你的训练进度。我们认为是时候让你观摩一些正式行动了。”实际上，Clark很激烈的争辩说Robin需要看看他所受了的训练的实际成果。Bruce觉得这个孩子还没准备好，但终究还是让步了。“下次我巡逻的时候你愿意加入我吗？”  
  
Robin开心的即兴作了一个后空翻，所有的疲惫消失的无影无踪了。“您不会后悔的，sir！我发誓我会让您骄傲！”Bruce转过身藏住他的微笑，然后向门口走去。  
  
“你最好去选一套制服，这样人们会一看到你就知道并畏惧你了。我比较喜欢深蓝色的那个。”  
  
*  
  
超人从确认Ra’s al-Ghul在尼泊尔被发现的流言的旅途回来，发现Bruce刚刚上了床。在他坐在床边并摩挲着Bruce颈背时，清晨的阳光穿过公寓照了进来。“那么Robin在外头做的如何？”  
  
“他很能干。在我们拿下一些赌徒的时候他更是个得力助手。”  
  
“换句话说，他出色的不得了。你太吝啬于你的赞赏了，Bruce。这孩子崇拜你，而他需要你的称赞。”  
  
“而你太照顾他了。这个世界不会因为他很讨人喜欢而不去折磨他。他太温和了。他必须要心狠起来。”  
  
“在你的一些训练课程之后我看过他的手臂和背部。通常都会有大片的淤青。我不只是在这里多愁善感，Bruce。如果你把他逼垮了，对我们也没什么好处。”  
  
Bruce的声音里注入了一股不是伪装的愤怒，这是Clark很少会从他身上直接感到的。“我被训练的时候也是青一块紫一块，而我从未期待过我们的父母会对我们宽松点。整个世界的未来都指望这个。”当Clark张开嘴巴想要说什么，Bruce不耐烦的说，“别教训我该如何训练那孩子，Clark。我比你更清楚人类身体以及意志能如何。”  
  
让人感到不适的安静降临。最终Bruce叹着气翻过身，然后把另一个男人拉近，他的眼睛里说着他用不会大声道出的抱歉。Clark试着让这个变的足够。  
  
过了一会，Clark轻柔的说，“你就从未担心过可能会发生什么吗，比如事实可能会被揭露？比如我们的父母可能会失败？”  
  
Bruce为这想法感到一阵恐慌的刺痛。“我们永远不会让这些发生的。世界需要我们维护安全。我们不能失败。”  
  
“但如果我们真的失败了……如果一切分崩离析而我们最终回到了旧的满是混乱以及战争的世界，所谓的‘英雄时代’……你会找我吗？”  
“我很怀疑我们会分隔很远。像Mekt说的，‘真理与事实紧密相联。’而事实是没有别人能忍受我。”  
  
“别开玩笑。给我承诺。”  
  
长长的安静。“我发誓，Clark。”  
  
*  
  
蝙蝠侠和Robin穿过散发芬芳气味的松林，北上去一个政敌的国土上。在他们上方的某处超人在深色的天空上飞着。小巧的间谍眼摄像机在他们三个身边排成行，微微的嗡嗡作响，并准备着把审判并处决全世界的叛徒的视频传输出去。  
  
突袭开始的相对来说很顺利。蝙蝠侠和Robin挨家挨户的结果叛徒，而超人自己则在战斗中被义无反顾的metahuman（拥有超能力的人和外星人）斗士缠住了，似乎这国家总是吸引这种人。他们的父母事先解决了大多数超级英雄，但总是有些随机的事情发生：一些蠢货被一个放射性的虫子咬了，于是你知道的下一件事情就是超人和Mosquitoman（蚊子人）在Minnesota的天空上大打出手。  
  
Robin——现在已经长的又高又瘦，深色的头发齐肩——打开了另一扇门，发现这个村舍里只有一个在角落里的小女孩，不会超过八岁，有着脏兮兮的脸庞和大大的、受惊来的的眼睛。他停了一会儿，放低他的枪，然后向前一步。她收到了一些他眼里安抚她的东西，因为恐惧从她的脸上消失，然后Robin身后一声枪响，她跌在血泊里。Robin猛的转身，发现蝙蝠侠站在门边，狂怒遍布全身上下的每一处线条。他踏上前，重重的，反手给了Robin一巴掌。“如果刚刚我没有把摄像机关掉怎么办？”他咬牙切齿的说。“如果你的弱点被我们遍布全世界的敌人看到了怎么办？你怎么 _敢_ 拿我们所有的工作去冒那样的险？”  
  
Robin感到血从他的嘴唇流出。“她只是一个孩子，她没做错任何事。”  
  
“她与叛徒和罪犯们有关联，她的命运和他们的一样。我不敢相信到现在你还会这么的愚蠢！”  
  
Robin用颤抖的手擦了擦他的嘴。“如果你这么认为，当你在那个巷子里遇到我时你本该杀了我的！告诉我，我和她之间有什么不同，只要一个。”  
  
“你还活着。她已经死了。”  
  
长长的停顿，Robin怒视着蝙蝠侠。怒火和反抗似乎慢慢的从他身上流走，只在他骨子里留下疲惫和厌倦。“顺我者昌逆我者亡，”他低语，几乎是自说自话般。  
  
超人在蝙蝠侠身后着陆，他的身形填满了门框。很明显他已经解决了其他的metahuman了。蝙蝠侠转身恼火的离开屋子。超人伸出手温和的握着男孩的手臂，带着他走出小屋。“那句话不适用于你，Robin，永远不。”一旦他们离开了建筑，他用热视线点燃它。他们周围，这个国家的建筑物全都在燃烧着，把他们脚下覆盖着大地的雪变成半融化的脏雪，并向天空迸出一股股火焰。超人升至空中，留下Robin看着那小屋在火中坍塌。  
  
“是吗？”他低低的说，然后快速的追上蝙蝠侠。  
  
*   
  
结局来的很快并且——至少对Bruce如此——出乎意料。在和Selina寻欢作乐一晚后，他回到自己的顶层公寓，发现Robin站在阳台的扶手上，在离地面86层楼的高度上。那男孩微微的平衡着，不费力的站在球上，风把他的头发吹到眼里。他看起来好象他已经在那里等了整晚，并可以继续等上几个小时。  
  
Bruce僵住了。经过一番努力，他让自己的嗓音轻快起来。“从那下来，别再试着用你的杂技来让我印象深刻，孩子。”  
  
Robin的神情平静，甚至可以说是安详了，“我只是想告别。再见，还有……还有我很抱歉。或许在别的什么世界里，在别的什么时间里，或许我能变成你想要的那样。但不是在这里。”他漠然的看着另一个男人。“我爱你。”  
  
Bruce向前踏了一步。Robin向后踏了一步。  
  
他在坠下的时候一点声音也没发出。  
  
*   
  
Clark晚些时候在那里找到了Bruce，抓着阳台的栏杆并盯着下面的地面。他看起来也很低落，然后温和的把Bruce的双手从栏杆上掰开。这让他花了些力气。他抚平Bruce的双掌，试着让掌上深深的半月形痕迹淡去些。Bruce直直的盯着前方一阵子，重重的呼吸这。然后他慢慢地把注意力转到Cark的脸上。他整了整自己，挺直身子。  
  
“他太虚弱了，”蝙蝠侠说。他离开阳台，一次也没有回头。


	3. 一个飞机模型和一本漫画书

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Absolute Power"宇宙中，Clark 和Bruce第一次见面。

一个八岁大的男孩正趴在地板上，把模型飞机最后的部件装好。一缕黑亮的头发滑落到他蓝色的眼睛前，他微咬着舌尖，专注的把推进器放的恰到好处。时不时，他的眼神会往门那边飘去。今天是时候了，他的父母这么跟他说的。今天就是他们最终把Clark的兄弟带回家的日子了。  
  
他按照自己喜欢的样子做好了模型，翻身仰躺在地板上，心不在焉的让模型飞机滑翔来滑翔去，这时门开了，他爬了起来。他的父亲，Cosmic King（秩序之王），跟着一个和Clark年纪差不多大的男孩身后走进屋子。那男孩的脸在黑暗里显得非常苍白，头发柔顺有光泽。Clark对他露齿而笑。那男孩毫无回应。  
  
Clark的父亲跪下，看着另一个男孩的眼睛。“Bruce，这是你的兄弟，Clark。你们俩一起有一个伟大的命运；在一起你们会创造一个没有战争没有不公的世界，一个罪恶会被惩罚，一个好人不会受苦的世界。我知道，现在要求你接受这个超出了你的承受范围，但请相信我。”另一个男孩——Bruce——点点头，但一言不发。片刻之后，Cosmic King站起身。他看起来有些不舒服。为什么像他父亲这样了不起，有权利的男人会在两个小男孩身边感到不适？Clark好奇地想着。这一定是些成年人的东西。  
  
Cosmic King离开之后，Bruce不自然的走向双层床的另一边——Clark一直有一个上铺空着的双层床，等待着他兄弟的到来——然后坐在下铺，看着Clark，但他灰蓝色的眼睛似乎透过他看着别的什么。Clark在地毯上笨拙的动了动脚，“唔，你愿意看看漫画书吗？我有最新的Gray Ghost……Gray Ghost对阵Moon Men，真的很酷。”另一个男孩表情严肃的对着他眨了眨眼睛，什么也没说。Clark感到自己脸红了。他很可能看起来像一个笨蛋。“或者，或则，我今天才做完了我的飞机，这花了我一周的时间。”他把他的新模型从地板上抓起来，把它递给男孩。“这是一架Vought F4U Corsair*，它的双翼就是专门建造成这样的，这是不是很漂——”然后，Bruce抓起飞机就把它砸到墙上，接着开始把它踩成碎片。“嘿！嘿！那是我的飞机！别这么做！”Bruce转身揪住他的领子；两个男孩扭打在一起，Clark挡下一连串的肘击。一个拳头打中了他的鼻子，Clark因为疼痛而喊了出声，泪水在眼眶里积聚。为这彻彻底底的不公平而感到震惊，他大力回击，感到他的肘部也打中了目标。Bruce像是从水底刚上来一般深吸了一口气，然后大喊。  
  
  
“我的父母死了！他们死了！他们在我面前死去，他们在我面前被枪杀而你却想给我一个愚蠢的， _蠢到家_ 的玩具？”Bruce的面孔因为怒火和痛苦而扭曲，低哑的哽咽着，但他的眼睛毫无泪水。Clark的力气一下子都被抽干了，盯着他。  
  
“他们没跟我说。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“他们没告诉我，你父母今天去世了。我很抱歉。”  
  
Bruce眨眨眼看着他，眼里的怒火散去，被一些Clark发现更难直视的东西所取代。他的嘴唇被割破了；Clark从口袋里拽出一个有点脏脏的手帕，然后递给他。他们在双层床上挨着对方安静的坐了一会儿。  
  
“那么，他们告诉 _过_ 你什么？”  
  
Clark闭上眼睛，仰起头，像是教义问答一般背诵着。“我将要长成为一个强壮的有力量的能飞的有超能力的人，而你和我将要一起把世界变成一个安全良好的地方。”  
  
“超能力？像Cosmic King的那样？”Bruce现在是非常的感兴趣了，“我有什么力量呢？”  
  
Clark看起来很不自在。“实际上，唔，你没有任何超能力。我之所以有超能力是因为我出生在一个有不同太阳的星球上，而且一旦我得到足够的阳光，我就会开始拥有力量。”  
  
“你是一个外星人？一个真正的从另一个世界来的外星人？你看起来可不像。”Bruce靠上前，感到着迷的，更加靠近的去仔细观察Clark，然后退了回去，他的眉毛皱了起来，恼怒的火花再度回到了他的眼里。“等等，如果我什么能力也没有，那我在这里做什么？我要称为你的仆人或者其它什么吗？”  
  
“不！不！” Clark理所应当的因为这想法恐慌起来。“你是我的兄弟，我们的父母说我们要一起把世界变成一个安全的地方，少了任何一个我们都不能让世界变的完美。”  
  
“为什么这么说？”  
  
“他们说我有能力而你有意志，而在一起我们将拥有意志和力量。”  
  
Bruce皱眉。“我不确定我明白这个。”  
  
Clark想了想早些时候当他看进Bruce眼睛里时的感受。“我想我开始明白了。我想我们得在一起，是因为你提醒了我，当你在乎的人受苦时是多么可怕的事情，所以我一直会想要制止这个。没有你或许我不会记住这有多么重要。你给予了我战斗的理由。所以其实你比我重要多了。”  
  
Bruce依然看起来没被说服。“如果毫无超能力的我要帮助你，我必须得在所有事情上都很擅长。”这个想法不知怎么的似乎让他开心了些。这个暗示让他想了一会儿。接着他全身像一只小狗一样摇了摇，然后转向Clark，他的脸庞差不多看起来像个真正的小男孩的样子。  
  
“你是不是说过你有一些Gray Ghost漫画？他是我最喜欢的。”  
  
那夜晚些时候，Clark被上铺传来的抽泣声惊醒。他犹豫不决的躺了一会儿，然后爬上了上铺。当Bruce抓着他方格图案的法兰绒睡衣的衣领时，他本以为自己的关心会被粗暴的拒绝，并感到一股因担忧而产生的痛，但另一个孩子把脸埋在Clark的肩膀上，哭的喘不过气来。Clark环起手臂搂着Bruce，直到哭声平静成精疲力尽入睡后深长的呼吸声。他几乎能想象的出他能听到Bruce的心跳声，和全世界其他人的心跳声都不一样。他在试着记住它的时候逐渐的陷入了睡眠中。  
  
几天后，Clark走进房间，发现他的飞机模型正放在他的桌子上。它被仔细的从垃圾里救了出来，被仔细的复原，每一个碎片都被胶水粘的好好的。你几乎看不出它被摔坏过。Clark举起它，抛出去，欣赏着它在空中划出的弧线。  
  
他们将会组成一个了不起的团队的。


	4. 碎片2：草地，微风，淡云

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Absolute Power"宇宙中，Clark和Bruce的第一个吻，还有一些身体上的探索，以及很多调笑。

两个少年正步行穿过蒙古草原。他们的交通工具在前往和Ra’s al-Ghul和谈的途中坏了。蝙蝠侠本来想搭他们父母的便车，但超人说服了他，让他打消了这个想法。“再走半天就到约定地点了——恰好可以让他等我们一阵子，让他明白我们才是说了算的人。”，Bruce得承认从战术上来说这话有道理，但他怀疑这不是Clark想要步行的原因。他环视无尽的被风吹起了阵阵波浪的草海，然后对着Clark微笑的脸怒目相向。  
  
“你喜欢这个。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“所有的这……这个……空旷。”蝙蝠侠对着在他们周围蔓延开的金色景色恼怒的挥了挥手。  
  
“唔。我想是的。”超人大大的伸展着手臂。“在旷野里感觉很好，不是吗？”  
  
“不。”他不看也能感到Clark在对着他露齿而笑，像他颈背上暖暖的阳光那样。这让他更加的恼火。“你知道，如果你能飞的话，我们现在就能到那了。”  
  
他不知怎么感到Clark的微笑立刻消失了。超人讨厌被提醒关于飞行——他最渴求的力量——他还没显示出来的能力。“在太阳底下戴着头罩一定很热。你可以暂时把它取下来。几里以内都没人需要我们去震慑。”  
  
Bruce对他怒目而视，但还是脱下了头罩。Clark伸出手弄乱了他因为出汗而有些湿漉漉的头发。“看看，这不是感觉好多了？”Bruce拍开他的手，尽他最大努力用恼火的声音威吓他；另一个男人只是大笑。他们在友好的安静里前行着。Bruce正想着一件无法解释的事情：他足够了解Clark，知道他会在他取下头罩之后弄乱他的头发，而他讨厌私人空间被入侵。那么为什么他会取下头罩？唔，除去被微风吹着的确很舒服这个事实外。看起来似乎没有足够的理由让他冒着让Clark的手那样揉他头发的险。现在他的头皮微微感到刺痛了。这个也很让人恼火。  
  
过了一阵子后，超人决定是时候坐下来歇歇并从水壶里喝点水了。当然，他们两个可以继续走下去，但看起来Clark并不想立刻赶到那里。蝙蝠侠在地上躺下，凝视着平静的蓝色天空。草叶晃入他的视野，然后又摇出，如此反复着。  
  
“你知道，我们父母想要你见见al-Ghul的女儿。他们认为你们俩能成为好的……联盟”  
  
不久之前Bruce也得出了相同的结论。在这一点上好像不值得发表评论，所以他只是发出一点不置可否的声音。  
  
“就在我们离开之前他们介绍了一个女孩给我认识。我……”Clark犹豫着。“我见到她的时候感到了 _咔嗒一声_ 。”  
  
 _咔哒一声_ 是在他们用以形容他们遇到某个人，并立刻感到与之有强烈联系时的词。他们认为那很可能意味着那些人是和他们在另一世界的英雄时代有强烈联系的人。  
  
他们从未对他们的父母说过这个。他们之间也不常说起这件事。  
  
那些人，他们杀了大半。  
  
草闻起来甜甜的，有阳光的味道。Bruce短短的闭上他的眼睛。再睁开。“那很好。你需要有个人好好照顾着。”  
  
“她很不错。但是有一个问题。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我需要 _你_ 。我想要你。”  
  
Bruce上方的天空是这么的蔚蓝，这么的无尽。仰望，你几乎能感觉到你沦陷其中。“我同意，那会变成一个问题的，”他有些疏远的说。他能感到他的脉搏在太阳穴处疯狂的跳动。  
  
过了些时候，Clark叹了口气。“好吧。我保证，我不会再提起这个了。”超人从他身边走开。  
  
蝙蝠侠如大梦初醒般站起身，然后发现他自己进入了防备状态。“ _懦夫！_ ”他咆哮，但他的声音听在自己耳里却是年轻而激动的。“不战而降！”  
  
Clark转身面向他，看起来惊讶的可笑。有片刻Bruce想他们可能要打起来了。Clark向他伸出一只手，而Bruce后退了。“别碰我，”他反射性的说。  
  
超人对这个陈述思索了一会儿，凝视着Bruce的脸。“我不能在不触碰你的情况下吻你。”他严肃的说。  
  
这个在逻辑上很有道理。“噢。嗯。那好吧。”  
  
Clark慢慢的伸出手去，拇指摩挲着Bruce的下唇。Bruce希望他的表情能保持不动；就算他没有把真实感受在脸上显示出来，超人能够听到他心如擂鼓的跳着已经够糟糕了。Clark没有微笑，真的，但他嘴角的一点弧度清楚的说明，再怎么样，他对Bruce的反应是感到很满意的。修长，有力的手指描绘着他下颔的线条，然后抚上他的颈背，轻轻的拉向前。Clark看起来好像他能在那儿等上一整天，只让Bruce的头发掠过他的指间。  
  
蝙蝠侠可没什么耐心。  
  
超人突然发现自己平躺在草地上，蝙蝠侠的全部重量都压在他身上。Bruce允许他自己在俯身攫住Clark的唇前，短短的，胜利的说了声“哈！”。他发觉自己在Clark的嘴向他有探询意味的舌头缴械投降时几乎晕眩了，但在他能真正享受这一刻的时候他发现自己的嘴正被甜蜜的入侵着。一场激烈而极度愉悦的战役跟随而来，以Clark退开去舔舐Bruce咽喉的凹陷处为终。Bruce的手滑下氪星人线条完美的身体，对在这丝绸般的、平滑精致的布料下的肌肉是多么的光滑而感到惊叹。这样一直不着盔甲的出外会是什么感觉呢？例如，眼下，这制服对在两人身体之间的超人坚硬而惹人注意的勃起一点也起不到遮掩的作用，Bruce片刻的为身上穿的盔甲能免于自己处于如此尴尬的境地而感到庆幸。  
  
然后超人的舌头舔舐着他的耳朵，他的呼吸温暖而亲密，而Bruce正艰难的把任何声音咬住，而这盔甲立刻从一个保护变得惹人讨厌了。但他不打算做第一个忍不住的，而且Clark一丁点儿也不着急，慵懒的开垦着他的嘴，用优雅的羽毛般的动作抚摸着Bruce的背。Bruce一反常态的决定活在当下，然后有一段时间他迷失在探索Clark不可思议的质地的唇和舌头中。  
  
片刻之后，他清醒的足够意识到他周围的环境——然后僵住了。“Clark，”他喃喃的说，“你浮起来了。”在两人下方约五十英尺的地方，草原在风的轻抚下泛起阵阵涟漪。一阵手忙脚乱之后Bruce发现他自己紧紧抓着Clark的双臂，依旧悬在半空。他发出了一个介乎于怒吼和大笑的声音。“拜托了，Clark，一个初吻就能让你在空中翱翔？这真是可悲的老套。”  
  
超人看起来被伤到了。“我无法控制住自己不这么老套。”  
  
“你抱着我的时候好像我会变的有点失重。这很有意思。你知道怎么降落么？”  
  
Clark的视线专注起来。Bruce看着他，恣意的享受任意爱看另一个男人多久就看多久的全新自由体验。这股新鲜感可没这么快会褪去。  
  
他们缓缓降落，脚再度踏上了地面。超人从他身边走开，蝙蝠侠非常不情愿的放开他。  
  
“让我测试一下。”屈下膝，手臂伸过头顶——Bruce又一次感到了 _咔哒一声_ ，像是他脑袋里有回路一样——超人像是一股突然爆发的纯然的快乐向天空飞去。他绕着飞了一大圈，然后翻个跟斗，尽力伸展着身体的每一个线条。Bruce用有些近乎敬畏的眼神看着他，他立刻无情的把这情感压了回去。但是，毫无疑问这氪星人是 _属于_ 天空的。  
  
他看超人看得太过入迷了，以至于Clark以让人害怕的速度掠过草海冲向他时，他没有立刻反应过来。他半是以为撞击会把全部空气从肺里面挤出去，但并非如此，超人用极其优美的姿势捞起他，一点也没有减速，用让人头晕目眩的弧形轨迹向上冲去。抵达弧形顶端后他让重力拽着他们向下坠落，在自由落体过程的中间停下，Bruce可以感到重力还在往下拉着他。掠过耳边有的风声，还有Clark快乐的笑声，而Clark的手确确实实的在以美妙也让人警惕的方式往他的屁股摸去。  
  
他们在草原上空飞过了数英里的路程——蝙蝠侠注意到，是往见面地点相反的方向——并向一座顶峰上空云雾缭绕的山飞去。超人缓缓减速，钻进云里，懒洋洋的翻身，直到再度让蝙蝠侠伏在他身上。水凝结成一滴一滴的粘在他睫毛上，让他黑色的头发闪着光泽；他看起来对他自己非常的满意。“一点点隐私，”他喃喃说着，再度将手插入Bruce的头发把他拉近，给了他另一个激动人心的吻。雾气在他们身边像银帘一样环绕着，而且尽管他知道他们正危险的远离地面，Bruce发现自己再次迷失在探索Clark身体的惊奇中。这次轮到他的手掌滑下另一个男人的背部，最终停在底端，然后拉近Clark，两人下身碰到一起，怡人而粗鲁的磨蹭着。Clark拱起背，闭上眼睛，哭喊着，“上帝，Bruce，噢上帝啊，yes，”看着他布满欲望的脸让Bruce所有的神经末梢燃烧起来。他需要这个，他需要这个好久了，否认这个太久了，而现在这正在他手掌下，丝绸般的温暖的强有力的，他所需要的一切。  
  
然而，他最终还是被阻碍了，坐在云上面去除衣服真的很有技术难度。“我们现在应该向约定地点赶过去的，”他谨慎的说。  
  
Clark轻声咆哮着，轻柔的噬咬着他的喉咙。“直到你说你想要我，我哪也不去。”  
  
“眼下任何人都能看的出来，Clark。”Bruce试着保持声音轻快。超人朝他皱着眉头。强壮的手摩挲着他大腿内部，挑逗的向上，包围着盔甲的关键处。  
  
“我想听你亲口说。认认真真的。”那双手温暖而劝诱着，并且信心满满。“说，要不然老天作证，你的盔甲会一片片的散落在蒙古草原上，我会现在立刻要了你，Bruce。”  
  
“我想要你，”Bruce说，只是为了让他停下，但是在说了一次之后他似乎忍不住要说第二次第三次，那双松绿色的眼睛里闪过了惊讶，而Bruce才发现他刚刚说了“我想要你干我。”这话他可一点也不想说出来。Clark的表情在震惊和得意中间晃悠着，最终变成满意。  
  
“OK，那可算是个保证了，”他在Bruce的耳边说着。他们的脚踏上坚实的大地，再次踏上阳光普照空旷的草原上，蝙蝠侠退开，发出一声低吼，好掩盖超人的声音给他脊柱带来的颤抖。氪星人只是回以微笑。“从现在开始，Al-Ghul可以把他的女儿或是任何东西扔给你”他说着。“现在，你是 _我的_ 了。”  
  
蝙蝠侠粗粗的把他的头罩拽去。他感到自己在这场交换里面屈服太多了，这让他的声音变的刺耳。“怎么， _你_ 现在不是 _我的_ 了？”  
  
“ _‘现在？’_ 噢，Bruce。”Clark的声音温暖无限，充满深情，像环绕在他身边的阳光和开阔的天空一样。“我 _一直_ 都是你的。”


	5. 一月：英雄

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark Kent和有亿万身家的花花公子Bruce Wayne一起度过了些时日，然后觉得……不得安宁。哦，然后他被捅了一刀。

“要明白披风下那个能飞翔的男人——我只需要明白Clark。”  
(“A Superman for All Seasons,” Jeph Loeb)

 

Clark Kent调整了下他有些歪了的领带——让它更歪——然后走进富丽堂皇的舞厅。周围都是大都会的上流阶级，都在谈笑风生。厅中一角有现场演绎的弦乐四重奏。一波又一波的熙熙攘攘的人群在他周围向他袭来，让他无法确定自己想找的那个人的位置。曾经他可以想也不想的从人群中找到那个人的心跳声。他想着，上个礼拜他想了很多次，什么时候他的力量能复原。是“什么时候”，不是“是否”。是什么时候。

最终他在一群大笑着的人中间找到了他的目标：Bruce Wayne，有亿万身家的花花公子。他穿着一袭燕尾服，手里端着一杯香槟，讲述故事的时候优雅的做着手势，让在他周围活跃的人群捧腹大笑。他的脸满不在乎，或许还有些容易受骗；时不时一个从容的微笑从他面上闪过。他看起来异常的高兴。哈哈大笑的人群中有个男人伸手，用你会这么揉一个可爱的小狗的方式，施恩似的，友善的，揉乱Bruce的头发。Bruce脸上没有一丝的忿怒，没有一毫的恼火，他给了个“啊去你的”耸肩，然后腼腆的露齿而笑。一个可以让肩膀脱臼或拆卸一个炸弹的手懒懒的搭在一位咯咯笑着的女士肩膀上，然后他在她发际低语了什么，让她脸红起来。

Clark发觉他自己在肆无忌惮的盯着看。如果不是知道内情的话，他永远不会想到这个漂亮的、乏味的……公子哥儿是世界上最危险的男人之一。

一个男人走上前，对Bruce低语，微微的拽了下他的手臂。Bruce从他身边一群仰慕者中离开，然后走向讲台，拿起一个麦克风。他用眼神把观众扫了一遍，看到Clark的时候没有露出丝毫认识的表情。他开始讲话然而麦克风发出了尖锐的噪音。所有人都大笑起来，Wayne家的后裔再继续讲话之前做了一个可笑的鬼脸。

“女士们先生们，你们之中或许已经在好奇为何一个哥谭人现在在大都会，来筹集资金。我不是很擅长发表讲话……”他微微自我感觉不适应的侧了侧头，困窘的伸手摸了摸后脑勺“……但Superboy做的事情要比拯救大都会多更多；他用英雄的行为拯救了我们所有人。如果没有Superboy的牺牲，整个世界将不复存在，而我们所爱的一切——所有的生命，所有的欢笑——将会在黑暗和真空里彻底湮灭。”Bruce轻快愉悦的嗓音只是微微的有点低沉，刚刚好让变得热泪盈眶的Clark想起蝙蝠侠的嗓音。他低下头，这样能更好的听着他朋友的声音。“Superboy从来不是一位理想主义者，而且他也不是为了理想而献身，他没有为了像是真理或者正义之类的抽象概念而死。他为了人们牺牲自己的生命。他为了拯救他爱的人，还有这世界上所有的人献出了生命。我们可以从Superboy身上学到：就如理想那样作用强大，最终重要的是我们爱的人。”Bruce顿了顿，清了清喉咙，再度开口的时候，他的声音变回了他面具人格所特有的轻快清楚的声调。“所以，我是说，我想，天啊，至少我能做的是试着筹集资金为他建一个纪念像，不是么？还有大家，我们今晚筹集的多余资金将捐给大都会的医院，帮助在最近冲突中受到了长期损害的孩子们，所以请不吝捐款！”

屋子里充斥着温暖的掌声，然后Bruce Wayne笑起来，鞠了一个小小的、不正经的躬，接着走了下台。在他走回到人群中之前，Clark伸出手拦住了他。“谢谢你今晚所说的话，Mr.Wayne，”与此同时他们亲切的握了握手。

Bruce愉悦的对他微笑。“这是我仅能做的事情了，先生是……？”他挑起眉毛等待Clark把句子补全，展现出正是一位友善的、但不知怎么有点枯燥的富家子弟和一位不修边幅的陌生人见面的画面。

Clark忍不住微微笑了一点点。“Kent。Clark Kent。我在星球日报社工作。”

“啊！那么，是我雇员中的一位了。”Bruce唇边只有那么一丁点像狼一样的微笑，但Clark立刻感到舒服了些。“我希望你为我工作的还算满意？”

Clark让他的声音变得有那么点揶揄。“这是我的荣幸，先生。”他稳稳的看向Bruce青灰色的眼睛。“说真的，谢谢你在演讲中说的话。我……我写了很多关于Superboy的报道，我觉得我很了解他。他是个……是个好孩子。”他艰难的吞咽了一下。

Bruce可以说他在很艰难的维持着面具，因为他伸出手紧紧的握住了Clark的肩膀，微微的把他引向一组法式大门。他的嗓音保持漫不经心并毫无经验。“你和他有私交？哇哦，我打赌你一定有些很棒的关于他的故事。作为我今晚在这的回报，你能跟我说一点么？”Clark说不出话，只能点头，他发现自己正被带着走到一个空无一人的大理石阳台上。令他宽慰的是，人群的嘈杂在他们身后稍稍淡去一点。大都会的天际线像珠宝一样在他们眼前延伸开。他把手放在白色的凉凉的阳台扶手上，控制住自己。今天的温度对一月来说算是温暖，但风依旧冰凉的足以让他振奋起来，擦干眼睛。

“你怎么样？”蝙蝠侠的声音从他身边传来。他转头过去，奇妙而震惊的发现Bruce Wayne英俊的脸正看着他。他们不穿制服的时候几乎没什么联系，他几乎不知道蝙蝠侠真正是长什么样的。Bruce的眼睛在他看的更近的时候微微眯了起来，然后他突然伸出手，手指轻轻滑过Clark颧骨上一个小小的结了痂的伤口。“这是怎么了？”

“没什么。我刮胡子的时候弄伤自己了。我发觉我是疏于练习了。”

“你刮胡子的时候，弄伤自己了。”Clark不知道为什么看起来这信息对Bruce是这么严肃；蝙蝠侠很清楚的知道超人在最近的这次危机里失去了力量。Bruce的手指轻轻点了下Clark下巴上的三个地方。“我明白了，你也漏了几处。你的确是疏于练习。”

Clark脸红了，狼狈于蝙蝠侠的嗓音从那张温文尔雅好看的脸发出感到的迷惑。更别提从蝙蝠侠或者Bruce Wayne那获得着装建议了。他也一定像个滑稽可笑的人；只是看着他Bruce看起来就像要吐了。当Bruce移开他的手，Clark发觉自己惊讶于那不带手套的手是多么的柔软。当然了，一个亿万的花花公子不会拥有一个战士的手；Bruce一定花了很多时间确保他的双手没有全是的老茧。看着不戴面具、不带手套、不穿盔甲的蝙蝠侠……这非常的让人搞不清楚。Clark不确定他喜不喜欢这个，但他突然很确定他喜欢下颔骨上Bruce Wayne温柔得奇怪的手。但Bruce退后了几步，离Clark远远的，转身眺望大都会，他的手紧紧的扣在身后。

“如果轮到我来说正经的了，Kon为了救Dick而死。我欠他的永远还不清。如果Dick死了……”Bruce的声音慢慢淡去，他研究了一会儿星星，他侧面的轮廓被大都会的灯光照出。“那个演讲上的每个字我都是真心实意的说的。我们爱的人们比任何理想都重要。我想我有时候会忘记这个。”他转身向Clark，直直的看向他的眼睛。“我对此很抱歉。”他说这话的时候下巴和嘴唇全然的是蝙蝠侠的神态，而Clark知道对这个男人来说这个承认是多么的难得。没有细想，他伸手覆上Bruce的肩膀。

“我们有时候都会忘记。但我们也都会被提醒的。”很长一段时间，他们就站在那儿，Clark的手留在Bruce的肩膀上，Bruce严肃的盯着他。Clark发觉自己在想Bruce的头发是不是也如他的手掌那样柔软。它看起来很柔顺，微微有点卷。他最后成功的把自己的手收回来，退后了一步；Bruce看起来感觉宽慰了些，Clark在精神上踢了自己一脚——他今晚怎么了？“呃，我不应该再留着你了，要不然女士们会因为我独占你撕碎我的！”Bruce翻翻白眼，发出一声非常蝙蝠侠式的嗤笑，但转过了身走向通往舞厅的门。

他们一同穿过门，然后，理所应当的，各种类型的女人开始向哥潭市的钻石王老五压来。然而，当她们在看起来轻浮的Bruce身边聚集起来，一阵骚乱从靠近去厨房的门传来。一个邋里邋遢的男人带着失控而不稳定的眼神闯进屋子里，猖狂的挥着一把餐刀。在疯狂的胡言乱语——说着一些关于Superboy是恶魔的使者之类的话——他抓住一位年长的女士然后高高举起他的刀。

他们一同穿过门，然后，理所应当的，各种类型的女人开始向哥潭市的钻石王老五压来。然而，当她们在看起来轻浮的Bruce身边聚集起来，一阵骚乱从靠近去厨房的门传来。一个邋里邋遢的男人带着失控而不稳定的眼神闯进屋子里，张牙舞爪的挥着一把餐刀。在疯狂的胡言乱语——说着一些关于Superboy是恶魔的使者之类的话——他抓住一位年长的女士然后高高举起他的刀。

Clark已经行动起来了。他后来才意识到，他之所以是第一个到那儿，是因为Bruce被仰慕者们团团包围起来了，这让他晚到了一点。扭打起来是一瞬间的事，Clark时候几乎想不起来这是怎么发生的。他怀疑其中一部分是因为自己还没习惯于失去超能力的举动。大概，他本可以不受伤就能制服一个疯狂的流浪汉。但实际上，他和持刀者扭成一团，然后他感到刀刃带着刺骨的寒意没入他的肩膀。一下，然后两下。

他看到攻击者被强行拉起，塞向两位正在赶过来的保全人员，然后Bruce跪在他身边，他的手稳稳地除去Clark的衬衫，用那衣服开始包扎伤口。人们退开，都围着他们两个，人群的私语笼罩着恐惧。Clark听到有人打911。伤口开始疼起来，比他想象中的疼多了，考虑到他最近飞过太阳的时候被全宇宙最强大的存在之一打伤了。为了让自己分神，他看着Bruce平静、贵族般的脸，在他压住流血的伤口并包扎它的时候，眼睛因为专注而微微眯了起来。如果Bruce能这么冷静，就说明事情并不是那么糟，对吧？他紧紧盯着Bruce的蓝眼睛，把这当做最重要的事情，除此之外的世界时而清晰时而模糊。最终Bruce转过头来，看进Clark的眼睛，带着一个似乎既不属于蝙蝠侠，也不属于花花公子的小小的微笑。他在无尾礼服上擦了擦手——Clark可以看到上面沾了血污——然后一只手抚上Clark的额头，好像一位确定孩子体温多少的母亲。“你会没事的，Clark。救护车在来的路上了。”

他们把Clark抬上担架的时候，他发现自己握着Bruce的手。救护车司机们开始解释Bruce是不允许上救护车的，但Bruce打断他们。“这是我的——我的属下。而我该死的一定要和他一起去医院！我绝不留下！”Bruce的声音现在有点颤抖了，而他正让人信服的展现出一个近乎于盲目、毫无理由的恐慌的男人。即使因为疼痛和震惊而感到迷迷糊糊，Clark忍不住弯起嘴角，对Bruce可以在任何情况下都会进入角色的能力感到印象深刻。“要怎么样我才能和他一起去？嗯？你们这群以恶事为乐的人？”Bruce不利索的摸出钱包，他双手颤抖着，许多张百元大钞飘落在他身旁。Clark开始想Bruce其实表演的有点太慌乱过头了，以至于不能让人相信，但很显然那些救护车司机决定可怜可怜这个亿万富翁，让他一起去了。去医院的路上，Bruce一直紧紧握着他的手，专注的看着他的脸。大都会的灯光明明暗暗的在救护车的后厢摇曳而过，有时会照出Bruce如雕刻出一样的轮廓，有时会让两人掉进漆黑中，只有他的双眼在黑暗里闪着光。Clark看着光影掠过Bruce的脸，感到有一点远离真实。

在医院里，他们给Clark打不知道什么的针让世界变得更模糊了。从很长一段距离，他听到医生告诉Bruce，如果那把刀再刺得低一点，他可能挺不过来，Bruce快速的急救很可能救了他一命。他听到Bruce有礼的、清楚的男高音解释着，天啊，医生，他几乎什么都没做，不管怎么说安保迅速的稳定了Mr. Kent。Bruce 说“天啊”的时候几乎让他笑起来了，但当他开始吃吃的笑时屋子从他视野里消失了一会儿。

他住进了一间安静的房子——一个私人医院的屋子，Bruce铁定又一次的动用了关系。鱼肚白的晨光透过窗户照了进来。Clark突然想到了Lois；他好笑于Bruce打了电话给她，即使她眼下在国外又不能很快的赶回来。

门很快的打开了，Bruce和医生走了进来。Bruce很坚决的让自己看起来比几个小时之前更邋遢。医生自我介绍了一下，然后向Clark解释说他的伤真的很严重，但由于Mr. Wayne和警卫的快速反应，这意味着他很可能会很快的康复。“你欠你老板一条命，Mr. Kent，”她郑重的说。

“我怎样表达我的感激之情都不够，Mr. Wayne。”

“拜托，叫我Bruce。”他太疲惫以至于无法彻底掩藏住眼里闪烁的嘲弄。那位医生，仔细研究着Clark的X光片，完全没注意到这个。

“你很幸运，Mr. Kent，”她说，看着她的夹板。“你身体状况非常好，康复之后不会有什么后遗症。还有别以为我不赞赏你昨晚的见义勇为之举，但说真的，你应该更加小心的。你知道，你不是超人。”

Clark突然很庆幸她没有看着他。他希望Bruce也没看他。“我知道。”他闭上眼睛。“我知道。”

医生离开之后，Bruce靠近床边，低着头看着他，他的脸让人捉摸不透。Clark突然觉得非常疲倦，他的肩膀也疼得厉害。药物给了所有事物一种奇怪、过度真实的边缘，非常难处理。“开门见山的说吧，你知道你想这么说的。告诉我我得记着我不再是一个英雄了。”

Bruce伸手把Clark的头发向后撸了撸。然后他的手滑下了一点，短暂的遮住了Clark的眼睛。过了一会，Clark在想是不是止痛药让他产生了幻觉，他唇上那轻柔几乎让人无法察觉的一吻究竟是不是他想象出来的。但他知道自己听到了Bruce真真切切说的话，他的声音柔和但有力，在他离开房间前，他说。

“绝不。”

* * * 

后来，等到他们在哥谭会面，为Bruce和男孩子们的欧洲之旅送行时，Clark真的确定他以为他感觉到的只在幻觉里。Bruce还是那个友好但戒备的人，评论着Clark的肩膀似乎愈合的很好，问候Lois。男孩子们看起来兴高采烈，Dick似乎恢复的不错。

当他们登上船的时候，Tim热情的抱了抱Clark，然后喃喃的抱歉他压到了他的肩膀。Dick温暖的搂了搂他，并小声说，“我会照顾好他的，别担心。”他们跑向跳板的时候，Bruce伸手和Clark握了握。Clark感到非常的失望——他本来在好奇着Bruce会不会也抱一下他，Bruce的手臂搂着他，无论有多么短暂，这都可能帮他弄明白究竟有多少是他的幻想。但他温暖的微笑着，用双手握着Bruce的手。

“明年你会回美国么？”

“或许吧。如果有理由让我回来的话。”

“呃，你知道我一直很乐意见你。而我不再能飞去你在的任何地方了。”这个握手现在已经超过了男性的舒适时间，但Clark握着稍稍久了一点，然后放手。Bruce没有继续握着不发。但他也没甩开手。

“要好好的，Clark。”然后Bruce转身离开，Clark不知怎么的呼吸有些困难。Bruce，Dick，还有Tim站在栏杆旁，男孩子们挥着手，笑着，与此同时船扬帆起航。Bruce只是站着，没有微笑，没有动作，在他们的距离变得越来越远的时候，看着Clark。

Clark站在码头上，直到船消失在海平面上。冷冷的风吹向海洋，推着他，但他不再能和风共同飞翔了。


	6. 一扇锁着的门和一扇打开的窗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在“Absolute Power”宇宙中，蝙蝠侠和超人16岁的时候。情节紧跟Grass, Wind, Clouds章。

超人被锁在一间黑暗的小房间里。他独自一人。他的脖子上锁着一条绿色金属制的项圈，被一条绿色的锁链和墙壁连着。项圈像是冰冷的火焰在燃烧、用疼痛把他的心神撕成碎片。他的双亲和他讲过这种金属，但他们向他保证，为了他们珍贵的儿子，他们已经把存在于世界上所有的这类金属都销毁了。  
  
Ra’s al-Ghul从哪里得到氪石的？  
  
还有，他对Bruce做了—— _正在做_ ——什么？  
  
超人发觉自己跪在地上，脖子上锁着一条有链子连着墙的项圈，尽全力想要够到门。他几乎能听到项圈在自己脖子上嘶嘶作响，在他皮肤上辐射出水泡，但它却纹丝不动。像一只被拴住的要进攻的狗，Clark伏在地上，尽可能的扯着链子。  
  
独自一人，深陷黑暗。  
  
让自己从项圈制造的疼痛中分心，而想到Bruce落到了al-Ghul的残酷成性的手中则让这疼痛变得更加剧烈，他得转移注意力。他回忆起自己第一次在天空中飞翔时风拂在脸上的感觉，还有在他们接吻之前Bruce脸上的表情——那真的只是在几个小时前发生的事吗？他当时想着，自己从来不知道能感觉到这么的无拘无束、这么的幸福。Clark爱抚他的时候Bruce咬住唇让自己不发出任何声音的样子，比起他可能发出的声音，被咬住的唇更加让Clark疯狂。醉人的心照不宣猛然袭来，打心底深处 _知道_ ，无论什么都不能把他们两人分开。他为什么让Bruce说服自己离开云彩，然后来到这个该死的见面地点？  
  
 _现在，Ra’s al-Ghul正在对他做什么？_  
  
他已经一个人身处黑暗很久了。他不知道氪石要花多久来杀死他，但他开始想知道在带上这玩意儿之前自己是不是要过很久才会死亡。终于，门开了，两个守卫拖着蝙蝠侠走了进来。蝙蝠侠的面罩摇摇欲坠，他的脸和头发露出了半边。血从他脸上流下，让他的头发纠结成团。他的制服也千疮百孔，血迹斑斑，他的手臂和身上布满了瘀伤、割伤、以及烧伤。Bruce和守卫身后，一个斯文的穿着绿色袍子的男人站在门口嘲讽的对Clark微笑。  
  
Clark耳朵里听到一声怒吼，他用尽全力扑向的al-Ghul的时候眼前一黑，这让不够长的氪石链子可怕的抖动起来。大口喘着气，他对着al-Ghul以及守卫怒吼，在他们把蝙蝠侠铐在另一边的墙上时，那三个人都和暴怒的氪星人保持安全的距离。该死，戴着这个项圈，他甚至不能集中足够的注意力去使用他的热视线。“你想从我们这得到什么？”  
  
Al-Ghul的嘴唇轻蔑地弯曲起来。“从你们两个小男孩身上？什么也不要。”他用穿便鞋的脚对着卧在地上的蝙蝠侠优雅的踢了一下。“你们的主人们应该对我有足够的尊重，亲自来见我，而不是把他们的小木偶送来嘲笑我。”  
  
“我们的主——我们的 _父母_ ？”超人火冒三丈，紧握拳头。“蝙蝠侠和我不是任何人的木偶，Ra's，而你会为自己的傲慢无礼而 _死_ 。”  
  
“你们的 _父母_ ”——他把这个词说的满是蔑视——“可能计划着让你们俩登上这个世界的王者之位，但我知道真正的极权会一直在天空中的堡垒里，属于他们。这就是为什么我用你们俩给他们送个消息：要平等的对待我，不要像对封臣一样对我。我希望他们能好好考虑一下。”说完，al-Ghul转身离开室内。门在他身后哐当一声关上了。  
  
黑暗再度降临。只是这次不再是独自一人。  
  
超人在氪石的束缚下尽可能的伸长手臂，但他还是够不到蝙蝠侠所在的那一边。他的手指刨着地上的泥土，依然离Bruce一动不动的身体很远。他死命扯着项圈直到血液在他耳朵里轰鸣，他几乎没听到Bruce低低的声音。  
  
“别再……伤到你自己了，你个大……蠢货。”  
  
听到Bruce的声音让Clark感到如此的宽慰，以至于他几乎要对这句儿时的侮辱大笑出声了。昏暗的灯光下，他看到蝙蝠侠努力地往他这边挪过来。“我够不着你，”他承认。蝙蝠侠把手臂伸到最长，这也只能让他们的指尖碰到一起。  
  
在这一刻，已经足够。  
  
有一会儿Clark什么也没想，把每一滴注意力都用在他们之间那一丁点的接触上，像是黑暗里的火花。这困住了氪石造成的疼痛。但当Bruce再度开口，他意识到另一个人正在谨慎的分析着他们的处境。“我还没能联系上我们的母亲。我怀疑他有某种力场，能阻断她的心灵感应。他对这事早有计划。但他犯了一个致命错误。”蝙蝠侠从Clark旁边退开，在他的其中一个靴子跟上摸索着。“他低估我们了。”Clark看到Bruce手中的开锁器的金属光，以及他脸上怒火中烧的笑容。“他不会有一丁点机会。”  
  
片刻之后蝙蝠侠就获得自由，穿过屋子来到超人身边，用灵巧的手去除他的链子。他恶狠狠的把那项圈扔到角落里，然后拉着Clark尽可能的远离那绿色的金属。他的手指轻轻划过Clark脖子上的水泡，然后低下头，用唇轻轻拂过那些伤。他喉咙发出一声近乎窒息的声音，Clark在那声音里听到了al-Ghul的死期，这比超人做出的任何威胁都有威慑力。然后Bruce吻上他，富有激情和占有欲；Clark尝到Bruce唇上裂开伤口里血的味道，但另一个男孩看起来完全忘了这会疼。Bruce抓着Clark的手掌，拉着它们穿过他褴褛不堪的制服，按到自己身上，当Clark试着保持让自己爱抚的轻柔时，他加大了手上的力道。“我想着你，想着和你一起飞翔，”他低哑的絮语，“我还想着等我们从这儿离开后我要对你做些什么，他们做什么也没法伤害我， _一点也不能伤到我_ ，因为我知道你也在想着我，Clark。”他的双手紧抓超人的斗篷，粗粗的抱住Clark，像是一个溺水的人一样紧紧抱着他。Clark放弃任何对他温柔的想法，因为他看起来在此刻感受不到疼痛，取而代之的，他专注在爱抚以及亲吻每一处瘀伤和烧伤上，好像只需这力量和注意力就能治愈他伴侣身上的伤。  
  
尽管他们伤痕累累，他们还是可能立刻就在这阴暗潮湿的地牢地板上做爱，但是这时一个不走运的守卫扫了一眼地牢窗户，注意到丢弃在角落的氪石项圈。那守卫喊着什么，打开门进来，立刻被一道热视线砍成两半。其他守卫纷纷惊慌起来，警报开始从地牢传了上去。  
  
蝙蝠侠猛的转身面向超人。“ _我_ 要杀他。 _他们伤了你_ 。我要他 _受千刀万剐之刑_ 。”  
  
超人微笑起来。“我向你保证，下一个会的。”他对着开了的门做个手势，门外传来惊慌的呼叫。“紧随你身后。”  
  
2.2更新，感谢研究究的beta  
***  
  
他们几乎是和他们的父母——焦急的寻找他们，疲惫不堪的战斗着——同时抵达al-Ghul的大厅的。Clark迟些才意识到他和蝙蝠侠一定吸引了全部人的目光，他们闯进大厅，厅内烟雾弥漫，被红色的火光和Lazarus Pit让人生厌的绿光照亮，蝙蝠侠的制服褴褛不堪，两人身上都是血迹斑斑。他们拽着al-Ghu和一个黑头发女孩的尸体，那女孩为他忠诚的战斗到了最后。超人看到尊敬的表情闪过三人的连，并且很奇怪的混合了一丝畏惧。在他们为Clark和Bruce做了那么多事情，他们怎么会畏惧自己的儿子们呢？但那畏惧的表情飞快地消失了，Saturn Queen（土星女王）跑上前拥抱超人，他抱起她螺旋上升至最高的天花板处，这让她惊喜极了。“飞翔！哦Clark，你太棒了！”  
  
Cosmic King（秩序之王）走到蝙蝠侠身边，对他的伤势担心的皱起眉。蝙蝠侠生硬地甩开他第一下轻柔的触碰，但在那之后就听话的让他检查自己的伤。Lightning Lord（闪电大帝）用双臂搂着降落到地面的Saturn Queen和超人。“我的儿子们，我的儿子们，感谢所有的神灵你们都没事。你们的母亲能感到你们的痛苦，但是在精神屏障中怎样也不能获得你们任何的想法……我们担心的快疯了。”  
  
“他有氪石，”蝙蝠侠咆哮道。“你们说了那全被销毁了。”  
  
震惊和恐惧呈现在他们每个人的脸上。“我们原以为是这样的，”Lightning Lord说道。“但氪石的数量很多，然后更多的就——”  
  
“你们应该销毁的更努力些。”蝙蝠侠转身背对他的家人，踱开几步，他背部的肌肉在破破烂烂的披风下紧绷起来。  
  
超人快步走到他身边，用一个手臂环着他，低语，“我很好，Bruce。没事了，我们会找到其他的氪石然后毁了它们，别担心。我会好好的。”  
最终蝙蝠侠转回来，走回到他父母的身边，他们都假装刚刚那紧张的一刻不曾发生。超人轻蔑的用脚踢了踢al-Ghul的尸体。“他把我们称为你们的 _木偶_ ，”他不以为然的说道。  
  
他们都大笑起来，Saturn Queen拢拢她铜色的头发，再次用她的胳膊环着超人。“噢亲爱的，Clark，我想，人们会有这样的想法是不可避免的。你一定不要让这这事儿烦扰到你。毕竟，他们不能明白真正地要成为一个家庭意味着什么。”  
  
“如果把他们放入Lazarus Pit，它会让那些人复活的，”蝙蝠侠补充道。“我们得找个办法确保没人能这么做。”  
  
“那很容易，”超人露齿而笑。他把两具尸体甩到肩上。“我很快就回来。”他向上一跃，穿过屋顶上的裂缝，不见了。蝙蝠侠看着他飞走，饥渴地张望着，然后他回过头，看到他的父母们带着一种建立在知晓了真相上产生的愉快微笑，看着他。他假装是收集证据，把自己残缺不全的斗篷和骄傲收拾好。大概二十分钟之后超人两手空空的回来了。“把他们丢进太阳里了。我很确定，他们不会从那儿回来的。”他拍拍手，对着他的家人微笑。“我们回家好么？我能捎带上Bruce。”蝙蝠侠翻翻白眼，但允许自己被超人抱住。他挨着Clark的距离可能比严格的必需标准要近。当然了，不会有人称这样的距离为“偎依”。  
  
* * *  
  
Clark躺在床上——就是他们共用的双层床的下铺上，过去的六年里他们都睡在这里。在他上头，Bruce的呼吸又平又稳。他们的父母们对他俩大惊小怪了很久，直到Clark把氪石的所有影响报告完毕，Bruce早已经爬上床了。Clark仰躺着，盯着双层床的上铺。Bruce的呼吸声和心跳声说明他还没睡着，但他不想吵醒他，万一Bruce快睡着了呢——  
  
“Clark。”Bruce的声音在黑暗中传来，音区几乎和他身为蝙蝠侠时一样低。  
  
“唔……？”  
  
“你怎么还在下面不上来？”  
  
Clark连一秒也不需要，两个男孩顿时就在双层床上铺拥做一团。“我想我们需要一张更大的床了，”Clark大笑着说。  
  
“不，不，这很舒服——啊，把你的胳膊肘从我的肋骨上挪开，你这个傻大——噢，”Bruce打住话头，银Clark高兴地发现Bruce穿的是丝质睡衣并且开始更加彻底的探索起来。Bruce有样学样。“法兰绒，法兰绒，为啥你老是穿法兰绒。傻乎乎的爱抱抱的童子军睡衣……唔……”Bruce话多的令人惊讶；Clark成功的用亲吻让他安静会儿，尽管另一个男孩还时不时的在他嘴里含糊的喃喃自语。在经过很长一段既类似搏斗又类似前戏的时间后，Clark发现自己被Bruce跨骑着，他的脸通红，眼睛闪亮，深色的头发垂在眼前。“你还记得我第一晚在这儿，你上来和我一起睡么？”  
  
“我开始担心你又准备揍我了。”  
  
“我想我是那晚爱上你的。”Bruce的语调轻快而揶揄，但Clark盯着他，一句话也说不出。Bruce微微的讪笑一下，用手指压上Clark的唇。“怎么，对你来说太严肃了？忘了我说的吧。”  
  
Clark轻柔的咬了咬Bruce的指头，吮吸着它们直到Bruce闭上眼睛颤抖起来。“绝不，”他嘟囔，嘴里含着指头，然后把注意力转到Bruce的手掌和手腕，在上面印满吻。“我怎么能忘记你说的那句话？”  
  
“你会……你很可能永远不会让我忘了这个，”Bruce有些气喘吁吁地说。Clark忙于脱下他身上的睡衣，用舌头轻舔Bruce的胸膛，这似乎让他有点忘了言语。他开始有条不紊的、坚定不移的并且慢的让人痛苦的沿着Bruce胸膛往下探，直到另一个男孩突然用流畅的动作一跃下床，走向大大的窗户。  
  
他打开窗子，让夜晚的微风吹入房内，窗帘在他身旁翻飞，然后他转身看着还躺在上铺的Clark。他的黑色丝绸睡裤在腿上飘动着，他深色的头发垂落在脸颊旁边。他伸出手，脸上绽出一个小小的微笑。“我们飞吧，”他说。  
  
Clark走向他。  
  
他们飞向夜色。


	7. 二月：愿你在此

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 回到原作，在旅居的一年里，Bruce写了一些明信片给Clark。  
> 本章情节紧接“January: Hero”。Bruce回忆起了另一个版本的人生，当时他和Clark依然是伴侣。Clark本身却从没想起过。
> 
> 本章严格地说，可能有些超出我能力极限，因为它包括了很多角度变换以及内心独白。并且是以Bruce的角度（我不太擅长这个）。我几乎要放弃了，直到我找了些蒙特卡洛酒店的资料，发现了那儿一个很棒的度假胜地的名字。然后我知道这是命中注定的！:-)
> 
> 说明：本章斜体字为Bruce内心活动，加粗的则是他写在明信片上的内容。

Bruce Wayne在蒙特卡洛最好的酒店之一的豪华套房里，他坐在一张写字台前，写着一张明信片。Bruce盯着空白的矩形纸张，维持这个动作差不多一个小时后，才动笔开始写。  
  
二月一号。蒙特卡洛，Metropole酒店[注1]。 明信片的正面是一座灯光熠熠的赌场。 _“最亲爱的Clark”——噢老天爷啊，不。“亲爱的Clark”——也不要这样的。保持轻快。我甚至根本不该给你写明信片的。为什么我要写给你？_ 嘿伙计，在大城市的生活如何？  
  
[注1]该酒店名和大都会（Metropolis）很像，就是Jen在summary里面提到的“命中注定”  
  
 _我想你。上帝啊，我想你。_ 摩纳哥非常好玩。 _船起航的时候，你一个人留在码头上，我不停的想起你的脸。你看起来好像一只刚被人踢了一脚的小狗。我讨厌那样看着我。我一直都讨厌的。像那次你十一岁的生日会……不。停下来，Bruce。不要回想那个世界。不要去想，要不然你下个礼拜就会回到大都会了。_  
  
Tim有些无聊，但Dick已经成功地在巴卡拉纸牌桌上输了不少……和姑娘们一起，当然。我想，男孩还是男孩啊。那俩孩子现在趴在地毯上，两人黑色的脑袋都快碰上了。Dick正在教Tim怎样在巴卡拉纸牌戏里出老千。  
  
 _我没法回大都会，Clark。我甚至不能现在回哥潭。太近了，太触手可及了。_ 希望肩膀的伤愈合的不错。 _当上个月那个疯流浪汉捅了你一刀时，我想杀了他。很长很长一段时间一来，除了想用这种方法杀小丑外，我从未有过这种冲动。只是一个又癫又老的流浪汉啊。我承受不起心里有这样的想法。我得忘了这事儿。而在你身边，我没法忘记。_  
  
 _但是上帝啊，我想你_ 。天气很棒，愿你在此。Bruce  
  
: : :   
  
另一间精致的酒店房间。Bruce穿着一件白色浴袍，坐在桌前，揉着额头，皱着眉毛，很专注。二月十二号。瑞士，苏黎世，Baur au Lac酒店。明信片正面是一座被山顶盖满雪的群山环绕的城市。 _我能做到的。没那么困难。我是天杀的蝙蝠侠，我能写一张喜气洋洋的、空洞的明信片给一个朋友。当然了，“天杀的蝙蝠侠”可不会写喜气洋洋的信给朋友们。_  
  
 _就此而言，蝙蝠侠也不拥有朋友们。_  
  
嘿呀，老友！我最喜爱的记者咋样了？（我指的是Lois，当然了，哈哈。） _我的老天爷。就算对于小甜甜Bruce来说，这也太煞笔了。_  
  
苏黎世很赞，但是比起摩纳哥真是沉闷的就、像、渣。 _这意味着用更多的时间想着你。你穿着傻兮兮的皱巴巴的西装，脸颊上的一小道割伤，因为你早已忘记怎样刮胡子了。你知道看到你脸上的小伤口让我多么难受么？我所能想的全是你的手就抖了那么一下，那刀片如何切开你的皮肤……现在你是多么容易受伤，多么珍贵无比。我这么的想把你搂进臂弯，把你带到蝙蝠洞里，像一些滑稽的哥潭浪漫史里的大英雄一样，永远保证你的安全。另外一件我无法做的事。谁知道有这么多我不能做的事呢？_  
  
 _我不能保证你安全也无法忍受得知你身处险境。我忍受不了把那个世界的负担也加到你身上，我们引发的所有的痛苦和灾难。最好忘了这些，不是么？甚至当我试着去回忆的时候，我只能想起支离破碎的片段，梦里的景象在醒来之后完全消失。一些细节比其它的更加生动。你的双手。你是怎样触摸我的。_ 这儿群山环绕，但没有像样的夜生活，一切都集中在股票市场上。我雇佣了会计负责管理我的钱，所以我不需要操这个心，对吧？ _我们身边吹着的风。你的味道，像盐和晒过的草。别想了，Bruce。_  
  
男孩们向你问好。Dick和Tim正在研读伪造学，Tim把一些重要细节画成示意图给Dick看。Bruce靠进椅子，叹气，这让他们抬起眼睛。Tim向他求助解决最新出现的一个问题。Bruce看向他的两个孩子，微笑起来——是真正的微笑。一如往常，他们回以微笑之前，看起来微微的吃了一惊。但他们是真的吃惊。 _这趟旅途还是收获不少的。_  
  
愿你在此。Bruce  
  
: : :   
  
希腊一处度假胜地，阳光倾泻进皇家套房宽大的阳台。Bruce穿着一件夏威夷衬衫，短裤，还有墨镜，坐在一个白色的锻铁桌子前，下笔写字。二月二十五号。希腊，雅典，Grande Bretagne酒店。嘿哥们，最近咋样？ _好吧，现在你脑子进水了，Bruce。想想Clark读了这话的表情吧……不，考虑一下之后，还是别去想了。_  
  
雅典更像回事儿了！遍地历史遗迹，非常有意思。 _但我想你。我以为自己能更少地去想念你，取而代之的却是我更加想念你。我想知道你有没有梦到我，我们，那两个男孩，那么的愚蠢那么的残忍，那么的幸福。昨晚我梦到自己打开窗户，向你伸出手并微笑，你看着我的样子仿佛从没见过更美丽的东西。我不记得那之前和之后的事了。只记得你脸上的表情和后背被风拂过的感觉。_  
  
Dick说在这儿有一座奈基（希腊神话中的胜利女神）的庙。我不太确定我是否能同意他们这次冒险，有点太过了，但这挺酷的。Bruce的视线穿过阳台栏杆，落到坐在游泳池边的两个男孩身上。Dick认为Tim需要加强他的调情技巧。年长些的男孩被一群满腔热情的姑娘包围着；Tim看起来好像更愿意呆在除了这里之外的任何地方。Dick喜欢希腊的茴香酒，Tim喜欢奶油鸡肉菠菜派。我么，一直往图书馆跑。说真的——别笑！好吧好吧，那儿有个很可爱的图书管理员……哈哈，你知道我的！那个图书管理员的确是非常可爱，而Bruce Wayne也是颇为的有魅力，那魅力足以让她同意让Bruce进入图书馆不对外开放的区域。他们有调情，Bruce跟她嘟囔了些毫无意义的甜言蜜语，吻了她的头顶，在她对他微笑的时候试着不要太厌恶自己。 _你脸上的表情。当你想要我跟你说下流话的时候，你叫我名字的方式。你闪闪发亮的眼睛在我触碰你的时候是怎样闭上的。_  
  
 _该死的，该死的。_ 下周出发去迪拜。 _你的舌头探进我的嘴。你的舌头……_  
  
愿你在此。Bruce  
  
: : :   
  
在大都会的星球日报社办公室，Clark翻过来看明信片正面。当然了，是卫城。上头写着是Bruce Wayne一贯的陈词滥调。他用拇指摸摸图片，又翻过来看那个有力而圆滑的字迹。他盯着看了好久，然后站起身走向编辑办公室。  
  
“Mr. White？我得到了些正在发展中的很吸引人的线索，是关于那间从阿拉伯联合酋长国发迹的港口安全公司的。如果我能去迪拜的话，我认为结果会很有意思……”


	8. 圣埃尔默之火

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 蝙蝠侠和超人度过了一个看似例行公事的夜晚，但Bruce有点不安。

在一间废弃的仓库里，十来个全副武装的人坐在一堆板条箱中间。他们的首领，一个骨瘦如柴的，还有些时髦的男人，背着一支手提轻机枪，焦虑的踱着步。他的眼睛瞥往各个方向，但没能看透仓库里的椽投下的最深的阴影。

“要我说，我们杀了他们然后就回家。”超人的声音在蝙蝠侠的耳边响起，用着最轻微的音量。他盘旋着从黑暗骑士身边离开几英寸，黑暗骑士正在靠近天花板处蜷伏着，注视着他们的目标。

知道超人的听力能捕捉到，所以蝙蝠侠的回复几乎是无声的。“你非常明白，我们得等，瞧瞧他们是在跟谁做交易。相信我，待在哥谭，我不会比你高兴到哪儿去。”Bruce或许的确在这度过了他的童年，但每当他必须回到这个他父母被谋杀的城市，他就感觉不舒服。通常他们会让警方来处理这些微不足道的恶棍，就像下面那人一样，但他躲开哥谭警方的次数真是多的让人惊讶，出人意料的巧妙，行踪莫测，这使他难以被逮住。他曾在一位有些影响力的军火贩子手下学艺，没多久就出师了。他们得杀一儆百。

超人叹了口气。“你得找些/方法/来分散我的注意力，要不然我可能会因为无聊透顶而杀了他们。”在他身边，藏在阴影里的黑暗骑士露出一个尖锐的笑容，然后戴着手套的手摸上了他的大腿，透过光滑的料子抚摸着他。他们经常在监视期间玩这个游戏；这让时间过得快些，还能让他俩开开胃。

开两种胃口。

等到匪徒的客户抵达时，蝙蝠侠已经让氪星人坐立不安，呼吸不稳——确定无疑是蝙蝠侠赢了，考虑到超人平时的自我控制力。蝙蝠侠停下自己对Clark身上每一处无声的探索，把注意力转移到获取买家信息上。当他觉得他们得到足够消息，能够顺藤摸瓜，两人像死亡天使一样从天而降。

罪犯们惊慌失措地尖叫着跑开，大多数人在跑开的路上就蒸发了，或者被击倒了。瘦长结实的军火贩子打破了门；Bruce让Clark处理小喽啰们，自己则去追捕大头目。他们在出口处短暂地打斗了一番，让蝙蝠侠惊讶的是，他的对手以一种因为惊惶而几近疯狂的力道，成功的甩开了他。等他在一条细板上摇摇欲坠时，两边都有装着冒着泡的大桶，里面的东西看起来像是酸物质，蝙蝠侠追上前去。那人转身盯着蝙蝠侠，还有他身后火速赶来的超人的身影，他瘦长脸上的眼睛因为恐惧而苍白。随着一声透不过气的哭喊，他从细板上掉了下去，坠入一个装有酸的桶里。同时，超人的热视线燃起一场大爆炸。黑夜短暂地变成了白昼，蝙蝠侠用披风挡住自己；等阴影复返的时候，毫无逃跑的罪犯的痕迹。

“这个，就这样了，”超人在他身后说。“我们回家吧。”他的声音温暖，带着迟来的欲望。蝙蝠侠检查着被烧成木炭的栏杆，找着指纹或者残留物，皱着眉头。“什么残留物都不会有，Bruce！那家伙是个贩子，现在他死了，我们能从这儿离开了。”

“这说不通。为什么他会跳入一大桶酸里面？他本可以和我们讨价还价的，提出用消息和我们做个交易。他一定知道我们是在追捕他背后的大鱼。”蝙蝠侠跪下，戴着手套的指尖划过地板，眯起眼睛。“这不合常理。”

“我不知道，可能因为拥有热视线的氪星人追在他身后，让他有点受惊了。罪犯们都是疯子，Bruce。我们的世界有明确的法律，而他们一而再再而三地违法。我们不需要在弄懂他们的事情上面费脑筋，我们只要灭了他们就好。你现在准备回纽约了没，还是你打算继续招惹我一次？”

蝙蝠侠心不在焉地把几个样品收进腰带里，依然皱着眉，转身离开。

他真的很厌恶哥谭。

 

: : :

 

一小时之后，Clark从和Bruce的吻里退开，拍拍他的背。“去吧，快去。”

蝙蝠侠看起来很恼火。“干嘛？”

“‘干嘛’？我认为到现在为止，我对你的了解，足以通过你的动作知道，你真的想走开去做些侦探活儿。所以快去吧，省省虚伪。”Clark的语气比自己本想要的更尖锐些：这次的监察时间真的很长。

蝙蝠侠已经在穿制服了。他套上头罩，打开一扇窗，回过头，用白色目镜看向躺在床上的Clark。“那你或许想给Lois打个电话。我确定她一定在等着你来电。”他回身，准备好钩爪。“我会在Belfry。”

Clark迅速的诅咒一声，但真的厌恶空了的房间。

Belfry是纽约市迷信的人们为蝙蝠侠建的一个实验室的名字，他觉得很好玩，于是自己拿去用了。主力在曼哈顿北边，那是个用黑色石头建成的，高耸细长的锥形楼，在最顶端有窗户。窗户是由聚合物制成，能透进光，但从外面看不到内部，阻挡了窥探的视线，当蝙蝠侠使用它的时候，顶端会亮起诡异的绿光，像圣艾尔摩之火。一个为逝者灵魂照明的灯塔，犯罪份子更有诗意地这么称呼它。首先，这是对所有首都居民的一个提醒，这是蝙蝠侠守护的城市。

蝙蝠侠坐在一堆电脑显示屏前，差不多是同时在四个不同的窗口里工作着。他的辛勤工作的结果是……白费心机。今晚他们拦下的那个男人，除了他相对普通的犯罪记录，没什么是特别不正常的。他没有metahuman（拥有超能力的人和外星人） 的背景，也没和超人、蝙蝠侠的任何一位强敌有联系。蝙蝠侠甚至没有感觉到那个奇怪的‘咔嗒声’，当他和超人觉得遇到了在另一个他们父母所避免产生的世界里对自己很重要的人时，会有这种感觉。这个男人完全没有什么不平凡之处。

现在Bruce只觉得有种深深的不安感，沉浸在显示屏发出的光里，听着外头风刮过的声音，直到风大得几乎变成呼啸声。

只有等到确实什么资料也没有的时候，他才允许自己对刚刚的离开之举感到后悔。他讨厌自己显示出愤恨。他非常了解，他和Clark所分享的东西是与Clark和Lois分享的完全不同。但是——尽管他一直厌恶去承认——在嫉妒这一点上，他究竟只是个凡人。当时看来，他的烦躁有理由，但现在就觉得有点荒谬了。他记起Clark的身体在床上伸展开，为他准备好，心中默默地呻吟一声，然后恼火的转过椅子，站起身。

在Belfry外头，Clark在他身后的半空中悄无声息地漂浮着，他的抱着双臂，他的眼睛一动也不动地看着Bruce。他或许在愈来愈猛烈的暴风中盘旋了一个小时。现在，当Bruce盯着他时，他挑起一边嘴角微笑起来。他还是彻底赤裸的。塔里怪异的绿光在他全身跳跃闪烁，一会儿展现一会儿隐藏起他身上肌肉的线条，给他的面孔涂上浓重的绿色。风吹乱了他的头发，还有他脸上半是微笑的表情，他看起来彻底的超脱世俗，而Bruce的呼吸因为这画面一窒：他的恶魔爱人。

他打开窗户，互相看着对方。Clark对他在蝙蝠侠脸上看到的无论什么反应做出回应，他耸耸肩。“我记起你是值得等待的，”他漫不经心的说。他朝侦探身后点点头，往电脑屏幕那边示意。“没发现？”

“什么都没。他一点特殊的地方都没。”

“但你对此有不好的感觉。”蝙蝠侠微微点了点头，Clark皱起眉。“你的直觉从来不打折扣的。”

“但就目前来说，是个死胡同。”蝙蝠侠朝Belfry指了指。“你介不介意离开风暴，到屋子里来？我正准备煮点咖啡。”

一个坏笑。“我更希望你能来到这儿。”蝙蝠侠回以微笑，把头罩取下，也让风拨乱他的头发，然后踏上前。握着Clark的双手，他轻轻地踩上Clark的脚，全副武装的靴子踩上刀枪不入的赤裸皮肤。他黑色的斗篷在他俩身周环绕着，发出像被扯开的丝绸的声音，他再次在Clark的怀抱里了，暴风在他们身边刮过，他们几乎没有注意到。

: : :

晚些时候，心满意足并再次安全趟地在床上，Bruce温和的说，“我昨晚做噩梦了，那让我今天有些暴躁。”

“唔唔？不是平常的噩梦之一？”

“不是，不是‘平常的噩梦之一’。”Bruce的声音有些调笑的味道，但再次清醒起来。“我梦到自己单独被困在一个洞穴里，我找不到出去的路。而你在北极，被冰封起来了。还有很多其他东西，但我只能记住这些。”他停了一下。“这很困扰我。”

Clark用鼻子蹭蹭他肩胛骨中间，手拂过他爱人的胸膛。“说得好像冰什么的能把我带离你似的，”他睡意朦胧地说。Bruce感觉到Clark贴在他颈背上的微笑。“愚蠢的老蝙蝠，”Clark喃喃的说道。

Bruce也沉入睡眠，

那晚，他没有做噩梦。


	9. 阴影和阳光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce想起来他们在另一个宇宙里是爱人，Clark没有。

当Clark被一把枪猛戳着肋骨时，他思索道，调查性质的新闻工作绝对比超级英雄的活儿安全，但这工作确实有自身的危险。因为列车延误，他抵达迪拜的时间比预计的要晚，接着他就急匆匆的和一位潜在的线人会面，结果等在那儿的是一些持有武器的人，他们明显非常想和美国记者谈谈。现在，大半夜的，他在一个黑暗的车库里，被细细的盘问。这些暴徒还没对他进行任何的身体折磨，但他很确定这只是迟早的事儿。他一直微笑着，保持自己温和的形象，打发着时间。这办法值得一试。

当三个黑色人影似乎凭空在这群人之间冒出来，并开始打斗时，他没觉得特别惊讶。但是，之前审问他的人，确实非常惊讶。Clark谨慎地利用混乱的场面，躲到一根柱子后面，在安全的距离之外欣赏三人组的打斗技巧。三个人都穿着纯黑服装，戴着纯黑手套，罩着忍者面具和兜帽，但即使他们没穿通常的特制装束，就算不看长相，Clark也能轻而易举地认出他们打斗的动作。

这时，最后一位攻击者想逃跑，Clark从柱子后走出来，快速地给了他下巴一拳，把那人打倒在地，然后皱起脸甩甩手。他还是不习惯现在自己出拳打人后会/觉得疼/。两名较为矮小的黑衣人把抓走他的人绑起来，较高的那位生气的对他说道。“出去。快。”

“也很高兴见到你啊。”没有回答。Clark走出去，到一条小巷子里，让Wayne一家解决那群暴徒。最终，三个黑色的人影从天而降到他的面前。三对蓝眼睛冷静的看着他。Clark尽自己最大力，羞涩的笑笑，并耸耸肩。“多谢啦？”

Bruce踏上前用一根指头戳着Clark的胸膛。“你在这/究竟/要干嘛？”他的嗓音因为怒气而紧绷着；在他身后，Dick和Tim交换着担心的目光。

“来/干活儿/。调查迪拜一些口岸安全公司可能存在的不正当交易。”

“你有可能受伤。”Bruce说得好像这是一些可怕的罪行。“你肩膀上的伤都没开始愈合。”

“我的肩膀好着呢——嗷！”Bruce重重的朝他在两个月前被刺伤的肩膀上拍了一下。他极度小心地动动肩膀。“呃，/本来/是挺好的。再说了，/你/今天哪条神经不对了？在棺材里醒来之后下错边了？”

全身黑衣的男人踏近了些。他身体的线条都显示出愤怒。这样的Bruce，Clark见过很多次：通过侵入其他人的私人领域来产生威胁。在以前，超人知道自己能把蝙蝠侠从天花板丢出去的时候，这法子没什么用。“我们是来这里训练的，不是来拯救命悬一线的/平民百姓/的。”

Clark努力压下要抓着Bruce黑色的衣服边，把他朝地上扔去的不理智的冲动……并不是因为他只能用超级力量做成这事，当然，但他还是想。这家伙真的是在讨打。“我觉得我为自己赢得了比平民百姓更高一点儿的称呼。”他声音里真的显得很受伤，他都没有尝试去掩藏。Bruce身后，Dick深蓝色的眼睛看起来满含歉意。但他和Tim还是一言不发。

Bruce站得非常近，Clark都能感到他身体散发出的热量。树狼一样的蓝眼睛锐利的盯着他。“别扮演等待救援的姑娘，Clark。不适合你。”接着，三个人都消失在夜色里，留Clark一个人走回酒店。当他急匆匆的来到迪拜，和Bruce再次见面，他不确定自己究竟在期待些什么，但从任何标准来评判，此举都是个巨大的失败。

: : :

Clark不确定自己为啥在做这事儿；Bruce已经清楚的表达了他想Clark走得远远的意思。就蝙蝠侠而言，他想那只是固执而已。

不需要新闻调查技术就能发现Bruce Wayne和他的被监护人会住在迪拜的哪儿：阿拉伯帆船酒店，宣传自己是世界上唯一的七星级酒店，像是一艘巨大的帆船伫立在地上，直插云霄，成为这附近的主要景观。他打通他们套房的电话，Dick用睡意浓浓的声音接起听筒，告诉他Bruce眼下大概在游泳池那。“还有，Clark……关于昨晚的事，我很抱歉。我不明白——他一直是这么，唔，我不晓得，这趟旅程里他/不太像蝙蝠侠/，但我猜你戳到他不舒服的地方了。”

游泳池在清晨阳光的照射下变得波光粼粼的，光斑在蓝色的水面上跳跃着。所有地方都是大理石柱和富丽堂皇的地砖，瀑布流下来的水溅落在装点墙壁的棕榈树上。Bruce Wayne正在一张躺椅上熟睡，身上穿着一条有着鲜艳花纹的泳裤。他身边是其他正享受日光浴的人；这情况下他们完全不可能真正讨论前一天晚上发生的事情。Clark实际上对此感到宽慰。Clark带着一点儿忧虑靠近他，还有一定距离时他停下来警惕地看看他。他不确定在此前自己有没有真的见过蝙蝠侠/熟睡/的样子。有时候他想知道这家伙是不是完全不睡觉的。逐渐的，Clark注意到一件非常古怪的事情——Bruce正在睡梦中微笑，这是个奇怪而温柔的笑。不知怎么的，这笑容让他的脸看起来年轻而不设防。Clark猜想一个人很难在熟睡的时候强迫自己持续的皱眉头，但虽说如此，这情况是让人不安。他靠近些，坐在Bruce身侧的椅沿上。

Clark的影子覆上Bruce身上时，他动动身体，睁开睡意朦胧的眼睛。当他的眼睛对上Clark的视线时，他脸上小小的笑容绽开成大大的笑脸，温暖而欣喜。他伸出双手，握住另一个男人的手掌。“Clark，”他喃喃道，他的声音低沉而亲密，好像正在跟一位他一直渴望见面的亲密友人说话一般。“我刚刚正……”随着睡意逐渐从他眼中散去，他的话声也消失了，接着，那个熟悉的防备的表情回到他脸上，虽然同时他还在微笑。原本裹着他的手转为一个短促的握手，然后Bruce坐起身，摇摇头，好像想要把梦里残余下的思绪都甩掉一般。

这样的会面可不在他意料之中。不知为什么Clark有点恼火，并想快点度过这尴尬的一刻。“我发觉自己要来迪拜工作，听说你也在这儿，所以我决定来找一下你。或许我能请你吃一顿午餐，好报答你在大都会时对我的救命之恩？”

Bruce朝他微笑，是一如既往的乏味的花花公子微笑。“太客气了，Clark老伙计，但我今天下午大多数时间都要跟我准备在这儿买下的一些公司打交道，开会。”他顿了顿，然后几乎是很勉强地继续开口说下去，“唔……我想……或许明天早上，早餐？你在这儿，我……很乐意……跟你聊聊。”Bruce微微咬着牙，有那么片刻时间，他看起来对自己的说法感到厌恶，然后他又挂上了之前那个空洞的微笑。他们定好时间和地点，然后Clark就走出了这间让他心神不宁的豪华酒店，他为Bruce感到深切的不安。那些明信片是某种求救的信号吗？他是被洗脑还是怎么了？但……Dick说他看起来没事儿，而对于Bruce，或许Dick的直觉比Clark的更准。

Clark把这天剩下来的时间都花在他的故事上，但他的心不在那上面。

: : :

Clark又看了一次手表。7点55分。Bruce和两个男孩本应该在一小时前就到这儿了。但是在哪也见不到他们的影子，他的手机连一通电话都没接到。7点59分。卑躬屈膝的侍者建议给他来杯鲜榨橙汁，但Clark摇了摇头。8点03分。他们在哪？他们不会故意爽约的，即使Bruce现在的表现这么奇怪，他们也不会这么做。对吧？8点06分。不，他们一定是陷进某种麻烦里了。8点08分。他回忆起那晚，从忍者面具下面传出的Bruce恼火的声音。8点10分。他想起Bruce昨天早上的微笑。8点13分。

Clark扔下餐巾，给了侍者一笔相当可观的小费，然后朝门口走去。

他打电话给所有的联络人，假装给出几个帮助，但最终他得到了足够的信息，可以做出合理的推断。在踹开门闯进室内这点上，他当然不是专家，但他和行事诡秘的人相处的时间足以让他学到点东西。所有他最终撬开了一扇门，发现一位很恼火的Bruce Wayne正穿着忍者服饰，头朝下，被一大堆系得紧紧的绳子挂在天花板上。

Clark把双手插进口袋里，检视着这场景。青灰色的眼睛从膝盖处怒视着他。“那么……男孩子们呢？”

“这个，我相信。眼下他们正在……做自个儿的项目。”

“你的朋友对于绳子，似乎一点也不吝啬啊。”

“我有次差点逃脱了，他们变得更加小心了。”一个停顿。Clark继续看着Bruce，他的眉毛无辜的挑挑。最终，一个不情愿的声音说：“来帮一点忙？”

“噢，我可不知道啊。”Clark漫步走近了点。“我认为你这样看起来可有魅力了。再说，我以为/我/才是需要被拯救的姑娘家。还是说风水轮流转？”

Bruce的脸变红了，一定是因为愤怒，Clark马上就动摇了。拿出一把瑞士军刀，他开始割起吊着Bruce的绳子。绳子断开之后Bruce像只猫似的落下，屈起脚，以一贯的流水般的优雅着地。Clark割开捆着他手腕的绳子，然后把刀递给他。侦探跪下身子，把腿上的绳子割开。“我迟早都能脱身的。你不过给我节约了些时间罢了。”

“不客气。”

Bruce瞥他一眼，解开最后一根捆着他的绳子。面罩将他脸的下半部分盖住，他的眼睛露在外面，看起来像是一个奇怪的蝙蝠侠镜像。Clark非常擅长从蝙蝠侠下巴的样子来解读他的情绪，而不是眼睛，这真的……让人摸不着头脑。

他们俩小心翼翼的走向出口。目前为止还没有警报响起。他们溜进一条巷子里，沐浴在早晨的阳光下。Bruce不舒服地眯起眼睛，成功的找到了一条能藏身的阴影。“我得去查看一下孩子们。”

Clark耸耸肩。“这件事之后，我对联络人是否还愿意跟我说话表示很怀疑。而且那些人甚至不知道他们丢了多重要的奖品。”

两颗锐利的蓝眼睛出现在阴影里。“为什么你会来这儿，Clark？”

又是一个耸肩。“你一直说‘愿你在此’。或许我把你的话信以为真了。”

“很危险。”

“我猜是吧。”Clark突然转身，背着身处阴影中的男人，朝巷子另一头走去。这一次，他不认为自己能受得了Bruce从他面前消失。

第二天下午，他就坐在回大都会的飞机上了。他看着迪拜在身后的地平线上闪闪发光。他本来应该在想着那副黑面罩后面冷酷的眼睛。他本该想着阴影里那些毫不留情的重话。

取而代之，他回忆起Bruce刚醒时叫出他名字的样子。好像在Clark身边醒来是件很好的事情一样。

这趟旅途很棒。


End file.
